Tsuna and BoBoiBoy: The Sky, Earth, Wind and Lightning
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: Tsuna ended up in a parallel world far disconnected from his own and his body de-aged to a ten-year-old. He meets new friends, BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal and lived happily in this new world. But when an alien comes to conquer Earth for cocoa, Tsuna and his new friends must defend this world. Takes place after Reborn Manga and follows BoBoiBoy Season 1.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey there everyone!**

** here with a new crossover fic between a well known anime and manga known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn and a Malaysian 3D animated series known as BoBoiBoy.**

**For those who doesn't know anything about either one, you can look up to it on Wikipedia. BoBoiBoy wiki is not recommended to check up on though, because they sometimes put unnecessary stuff and they had really bad English writing skills. Read the Reborn manga and you could check out the English Dub of the first season of BoBoiBoy on Youtube, posted up by the animators themselves, Animonsta Studios.**

**I know there are some stuffs that you will read that doesn't make any sense but I'm really trying to get the story to flow so forgive me. Plus this is my first crossover fic.**

**One more thing is that if this fic is way too similar to some other fanfic in terms of intro plot or something, sorry cause I didn't do my research. Plus, I may get a few things wrong about some plotlines in KHR. I didn't read those in a long time. Takes place after KHR manga ended and prior to the beginning of BoBoiBoy season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own BoBoiBoy. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some Reborn anime DVDs, a few copies of the manga, nearly a set of the BoBoiBoy figurines and the fan arts that I drawn.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Adopted<span>

It was another normal 'dame' day at school for a certain 15-year-old brunette named Sawada Tsunayoshi or 'Dame-Tsuna' to his schoolmates or Tsuna to some of his friends. However, unlike other days, Tsuna had to rush home, thanks to a certain event earlier that morning.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna who was approaching the door stopped his step when he heard a high pitched voice before turning his head around, revealing an infant with a rather large head wearing a black suit and a fedora with a green chameleon sitting on the fedora standing on his two legs right behind him._

_ "Re-Re-Reborn?" Tsuna said nervously at the baby that he called Reborn. The infant stared at Tsuna's eyes, as if staring right into Tsuna's very soul. Having knowing Reborn for a long time, Tsuna knew that Reborn would think of some way to make his life miserable._

_ "I expect you to come home early after school" Reborn said in a serious tone as he turned and left. That made Tsuna even more nervous. He knew the consequences of not listening to Reborn's words as well as fulfilling them. The tone Reborn went into made it worse for Tsuna. Knowing him, Tsuna could guess Reborn would prepare Tsuna for some kind of torture or 'training' as he claimed. After all, the infant was Home Tutor Hitman Reborn._

_*Flashback end*_

At this very moment Tsuna was standing right in front of the front door of his house with his mind filled with thoughts of what Reborn would planned for him. The baby hitman would be planning anything that was anything but good news for Tsuna. Now, some of you might wonder, why did Tsuna ended up with someone like Reborn?

Well, a normal person might look at Dame-Tsuna as a middle school student who fails at almost everything except being 'dame'. But truth to be told, Tsuna is actually next in line to be the tenth boss of one of the strongest Mafia family- if not the strongest, the Vongola Famiglia. Reborn was appointed by the Ninth to train Tsuna so that the brunette would take over the family as its boss. Even though Tsuna refused to be part of the Mafia but he still ended up being 'trained' by Reborn. Ever since Reborn came to Tsuna's life however, Tsuna eventually gained friends of his own and Tsuna grew from a hopeless teen to a leader with the resolve to protect those he cherished. Despite those changes in life, Tsuna still refused his heritage and to this day he was stuck with Reborn to not be trained to be Vongola Decimo but Neo Vongola Primo. But let's go back to the main story, shall we?

"I'm home!" Tsuna greeted as he entered his house and removed his shoes. That was when he noticed something standing on top of a flight of stairs right in front of him. It was none other than Reborn.

"Yo, Tsuna!", Reborn greeted in a happy tone. Tsuna became nervous when he saw that smile. That smile meant anything but pleasant and anything else positive to Tsuna.

"U-um, why did you make me come back home early Reborn?" asked Tsuna even though he knew the answers obvious. Whatever the answer, it would just meant torture for the brunette.

"Baka! Of course we're training! Get your lazy ass up here!" Reborn said. Knowing Reborn and his death threats, Tsuna rushed upstairs and ran past Reborn into his own room. Once Tsuna was in his own room, he heard the door close.

"For training today, I want to you to fight Hibari", Reborn said almost immediately after Tsuna turned his head at the infant.

"What!?" Tsuna said immediately after Reborn's sentence.

"You heard me. Now put your stuff in this plastic bag, and when I said stuff I meant you Vongola Gear and any battle equipment" Reborn said as he pulled out a green plastic bag out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that from?" Tsuna asked nervously, only to have Reborn pointing a green pistol at Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna then shrieked and instantly remove his equipment such as his gloves, pills, contact lenses and his Vongola Box Ring before putting them into the plastic bag in Reborn's hands.

Then all of a sudden, the door quickly opened and a child wearing a cow suit and a big hair that covered nearly his whole head save for his face ran into the room!

"Gyahahahaha!" the child known as Lambo laughed.

"Lambo!?" Tsuna shouted. He saw Lambo holding a blue spherical object in his hand.

"Take this!" Lambo happily shouted as he threw the sphere at Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEEE!" was Tsuna's last words before blue smoke filled the whole room almost in a second. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared. Everything was strange…. Save for the fact Tsuna completely disappeared.

"Eh? He's gone" Lambo said as he looked around the room. But he gave up looking and went out of the room for snacks instead. Reborn, standing on Tsuna's bed, looked down on the carpet where Tsuna was last seen with a serious face.

"Looks like I have to talk to Gianinni about this" Reborn said.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think?<strong>

**Leave some reviews and tell me your opinion, cause I really need it to improve my writing skills. Next chapter's the part where the crossover's happening.**

**Till the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Hey there everyone! It's the next chapter. So far the first chapter has some good feedback so I've decided to continue. Basically this chapter is just an explanation chapter where you guys will be briefed on some stuff in this fanfic.**

**Hopefully you guys are satisfied.**

**Disclaimer: It will never happen. I'll never own them. I do hope that if BoBoiBoy goes to the teenagers age I'll be lucky enough to get picked to voice him!**

*** means that in he scene the characters are speaking in Japanese but the dialogue is translated into English

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Explanation<span>**

Tsuna groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He pushed himself up slowly. It was then he realized he was somewhere he was not familiar with. He was on a bed in what seemed to be a bedroom. The room was bigger than his own room but the ceiling was not exactly flat. The wallpaper was dark blue. There was a large window with a telescope in front of it. The sky outside was dark meaning it was night. Beside the window was a small study table.

'Where… am I?' Tsuna thought to himself. It was then he felt something strange on his body before he looked. How surprised he was to see that his school uniform was suddenly too large for him. He couldn't even see his own feet.

"EH!?" Tsuna shrieked to himself. Then he realized that his voice had suddenly changed. The pitch of the voice seemed to be slightly higher than usual. Tsuna then widened his eyes in realization. The voice… and the size of his clothes! It could only mean one thing.

His body had shrunked.

It did not take long Tsuna's usual-but-now-high-pitched "HIEEEEEEE!" scream was heard. That was when he heard footsteps approaching the room. The door which Tsuna did not noticed of till now opened, revealing an old man wearing a white cap, a pair of small spectacles and a blue shirt. He looked panicked upon entering the room, most probably after Tsuna's scream.

"Kid, are you all right? What's wrong with you?" the old man asked. Tsuna looked at him, both panicked and confused. He was panicked because he had no idea what the old man was going to do. Confused because he had no idea what the old man was saying at all.

Due to these two circumstances, all Tsuna could say was, "Ah… Ah… Ah…". The old man sighed in disappointment, not knowing what to do.

"Um… what's your name anyway?" the old man asked.

"Ah… Ah…. Ah…" came Tsuna's reply. Another sigh of disappointment came from the old man. All of a sudden, the old man's eyes widened and he smiled confidently, making Tsuna even more nervous because he feared the old man would do something to him. However, instead the old man pointed to the bed Tsuna was sitting on. He put his palms together and he leaned his head onto it and pretended to sleep.

Tsuna laughed nervously at the sight and pitied the old man but at least he knew the message the old man wanted to give out: Go and sleep. Tsuna nodded at the old man before he sighed in relief. The old man then left the room and closed the door in relief. Tsuna then had only noticed the mirror that was on the wall near the door. Tsuna got up from the bed and walked to the mirror (it was pretty much difficult since he nearly fell down thanks to his school trousers) before looking at the reflection.

Tsuna found out that his height had shortened to the height of a ten-year-old (which would explain the size of his school uniform) and his hair became slightly shorter but still retained its spikiness.

'Time to check my things now just in case' Tsuna thought to himself before putting his hands into his large pockets. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that there was nothing in his pockets!

'Ah! Wasn't my stuff supposed to be in here?!' Tsuna thought as he made a panicked face. Then, he was hit with a certain memory of what happened to his things.

It was left at home, unfortunately.

Tsuna had refrained from screaming again and held it in. Great, now with his equipment back at home, he has no way to get around wherever this place he was in at the moment. Now the only thing he could do at the moment, is sleep. Tsuna walked to the bed with slight difficulty and laid down before closing his eyes to sleep. However, falling asleep was harder than usual (it did not help that his uniform was getting too big for him to sleep in comfort as well).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxRebornXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxRebornXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxRebornXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Eh? Where am I' Tsuna thought. He stood in some kind of dark abyss. Somehow his feet could not feel anything, meaning he was floating.

"Hey there" he heard someone called before he turned to see a man with white, spiky hair. His eyes are small and there were purple marks under his eyes. He wore a white jacket with a white shirt with black stripes underneath. His face wore a bright smile.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hi" was Byakuran's only response.

"What's going on? What happened to me? Where am I?" Tsuna asked.

"Well… Let's start with… the fact you're in one of the parallel worlds that was disconnected from your own world a long time ago" Byakuran started.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You heard me. Giannini said that he was actually trying to make devices that allows travelling to parallel worlds without travelling to the future or the past and apparently the one thrown at you was a prototype which had some stuff not working out yet since it throws you into a random world" Byakuran explained.

"Wait. How did you know about the-"

"He and Reborn told me. They didn't say anything about the victim's body being shrunked, though" Byakuran said as he pointed at Tsuna's large school uniform.

"Anyway, what I'll tell you about this world is important so listen well" Tsuna nodded in response, nervous because Byakuran's voice became serious.

"In this world, nothing that you know regarding the mafia exists" Byakuran started, shocking Tsuna greatly.

"So… the Vongola…" Tsuna said slowly. He was too shock to ask away immediately.

"It doesn't exist. In fact, the families related to the Vongola don't exist as well. Not even the Arcobaleno. Plus, Dying Will flames were not even discovered yet" Byakuran continued.

"How about my friends? Are there alternate versions of them here?" Tsuna hesitantly asked.

"Namimori…. Didn't even exist as well…" Byakuran said slowly. Tsuna found himself speechless at the words. If Namimori did not exist, then what about his friends? His family?

"Instead, a place called Rintis Island existed in Malaysia, which is where you are at" Byakuran continued.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry about your friends though. In this world, some part of your friends made it to some of the people on the island" Byakuran said. Tsuna sighed in relief at the statement.

Suddenly the white-haired man placed his right finger on Tsuna's forehead before the fingertip glowed.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Tsuna said as he panicked.

"Just putting information on your head that would help you blend in" Byakuran replied before removing his finger from Tsuna's forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" the brunette asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Byakuran replied. But he was not finished with his explanations yet.

"One more thing. Your identity" Byakuran continued.

"What about it?" Tsuna asked.

"I suggest you tell the old man tomorrow that you lost your memories" Byakuran said. Tsuna's eyes widened at the moment.

"You mean- lie the old man?"

"Just tell him your name and that your age is ten or something" Byakuran continued.

All of a sudden, Tsuna felt his head aching. He gripped his head in pain as he knelt down.

"W-What's h-happening?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran frowned at his surroundings.

"Damn! The connection's breaking up. I need to tell you one last thing! The parallel world-travelling bomb contains a bunch of tiny cameras that'll record things happening in whatever other world they're in!" Byakuran explained quickly.

"What do you mean-AHHH!" Tsuna screamed in pain before he fell unconscious. Byakuran then disappeared from the abyss that they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>How's the chapter? Cool? Not cool? Leave a review for your opinion. Don't expect regular updates though. I'm busy with school.<strong>

**By the way, BoBoiBoy fans, do you recognize the old man? Come on, it's obvious for you guys!**

**Finally, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pulau Rintis

**Hi, it's me again! Another update for the fanfic. Still have not gotten to the real action part featured in the show yet but I'll get there!**

**Kind of a pain to write though and I'm busy with school as well. Don't expect regular updates!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own them. Never.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Rintis Island<span>

Tsuna could feel his body being shaken as his eyes were still closed. Was this some kind of attempt to wake him up? Of course, he knew he had to wake up if he wanted to stop it. He opened his eyes and found the same old man from yesterday shaking him.

"Ah, you're finally awaken" the old man said. Tsuna was shocked. This time he can totally understand what the old man said despite it being in a different language.

"Ah, Ah, yes…" Tsuna replied before widening his eyes. Did he just spoke the very same language as the old man?

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Woah! What's wrong with you kid?" the old man said.

"Ah! Sorry, mister!" Tsuna freaked out as he apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. Anyway, you can call me Tok Aba or just Atok" the old man, now known as Tok Aba said.

"Tok Aba…" Tsuna said as he tried to repeat the name. Luckily that name was easily spoken.

"How about you? What's your name?" Tok Aba asked. Tsuna was hesitant when he heard the question. Should he do as what Byakuran told him? Then again, Byakuran told him he could reveal his name.

"Tsu-Ts-Tsuna" Tsuna replied as he stuttered.

"Tsuna?" Tok Aba asked for confirmation. Tsuna only nodded.

"Hm… how old are you kid?" Tok Aba asked another question. Now Tsuna got really depressed. Should he lie or should he tell the truth? Of course, he didn't want to be either worry Tok Aba or be called crazy. He also didn't want to lie to people. But, he had no choice.

"Uh… I-I don't re-re-remember, Atok. I-I don't remember a-a-anything" Tsuna stuttered in panic. That didn't sound too convincing of course.

"Oh, you lost your memories, I guess? Hmm… you look like you're ten though" Tok Aba said. Tsuna was slightly relieved. Tok Aba bought it the lie, but Tsuna was also regretful. But it had to be done. It's not like you can say, "Hi! I'm a teen shrunk down to the size of a ten-year-old from another world". That would be chaos.

"Speaking of which, aren't those clothes too big for you? Makes me wonder what were your parents thinking" Tok Aba complained before Tsuna laughed nervously. It was not his fault that his clothes were not shrunk as well.

"What are you going to do about me, Atok?" Tsuna asked. 'Wow' Tsuna thought. 'I'm already used to speaking like this' he continued to think.

"Well, I guess I should go make some advertisements or something just in case your parents are still around" Tok Aba started. Tsuna was really trying to hold his urge from telling Tok Aba not to bother about it since Tsuna knew that nobody was going to pick him up.

"Uh… about that…" Tsuna started before Tok Aba gave his attention to Tsuna.

"I don't th-think that anybody is going to come for me" Tsuna explained hesitantly. Tok Aba got really confused at him.

"Why did you say so?" the old man asked.

"Uh… it's… it just felt like it" Tsuna said.

"You want to stay with me, then?" Tok Aba asked. Tsuna this was in another dilemma. Is it a burden for him to take care of Tsuna? But right now, Tok Aba was the only one that he could count on and so, he nodded hesitantly. Tok Aba merely smiled.

"Don't worry. You can stay here with me until you've got your memories back" Tok Aba said.

'More like until there's a way I can get home' Tsuna thought disappointedly.

"Now the only thing I can do with you right now is get you some new clothes and a new bed. Luckily there's some leftover money from all that decoration" Tok Aba said. Tsuna looked slightly confused.

"You looked confused. Of course, you would. Actually, the room we're in is actually for my grandson, BoBoiBoy who'll be here tomorrow at… I don't know. Midnight if I were to recall" Tok Aba explained.

"BoBoiBoy?" Seems like a strange name to Tsuna. Probably a nickname.

"Yeah. I guess we should go now. I think the shops are just opened at this hour so there aren't a lot of people yet. Let's go while it's still early" Tok Aba suggested as he walked through the door. Tsuna followed suit. He really needed new clothes at the moment.

_Later_

Tsuna and Tok Aba walked out of Tok Aba's house and into the street. Tsuna turned and looked up at the the house. The house looked antique in his opinion. That was the only thing he could say about the house. He could even see the window of the room he was in earlier.

"What do you think of the house? Neat, huh?" Tok Aba said as he smiled proudly.

"It looks all right" was Tsuna's only reply.

"Anyways, I'm going to get my car. You stay here all right?" Tok Aba said before he walked into the house again and to the side of the house.

"Hello. Who are you?" Tsuna was surprised by the sweet voice that came from his right. When he turned, he saw a girl slightly shorter than him. She wore pink cloth that covered most of her head save for her face. Her eyes were chocolate brown and on her head, she wore a pair of black goggles. She wore a yellow overshirt with a flowery design on it and a pink, long-sleeved blouse. She also wore long, dark red trousers and a pair of yellow shoes. She brought a basket on her left arm.

Tsuna's cheeks turned pink instantly. Even though that girl looked nothing like Kyoko, the person whom he had a crush on back in his own world, the very same feeling was there.

"K-k-Kyoko-Chan?" Tsuna said. The girl got confused.

"What are you talking about? My name is Yaya" the girl, now known as Yaya scolded in a calm tone.

'Was this what Byakuran meant last night when he said about part of my friends making it to someone else here? Their personality?' Tsuna started thinking as his face turned more and more red than ever. He was lucky that Kyoko could not observe him in this situation. Unfortunately for him, he forgot about what Byakuran had said the night before which means that Kyoko might be watching this live.

"S-s-s-so-sorry, Yaya-chan!" Tsuna stuttered as Yaya walked closer, now with a slightly concerned face.

"What's wrong with you? Your face is all red" Yaya said.

"Ah! It's nothing! Really!" Tsuna panicked.

"Besides, what's with the '-chan' thing just now? Isn't that one of those… um, Japanese honorifics?" Yaya asked with a puzzled face. Tsuna gulped in nervousness. Calling Yaya with '-chan' at the back was a bad move. But, when you met someone who reminded of your crush very far away from you, anything could happen, right?

"Say, I didn't catch your name. Who are you anyway?" Yaya asked.

"Tsu-Tsuna!" Tsuna stuttered as he replied.

"My, you must be nervous. Here, have my-" before Yaya could finish her sentence and pulled out whatever that was from her pocket, the two heard car horn noise very loudly. It turned out that Tok Aba was in an old, blue car with the engine already turned on.

"Oh, it's you, Yaya. Have you introduced yourself to your new neighbor here?" Tok Aba asked as he put his head out of the window. Yaya nodded happily.

"Assalamualaikum, tok. Yes, I've introduced myself to Tsuna here and- wait! He's my neighbor now?" Yaya said as she pointed to Tsuna.

"Waalaikumussalam, and yes, I adopted him. Found him lying in front of my house last night and took him in. He wanted to stay with me, though" Tok Aba replied. Tsuna was confused. He was found right in front of Tok Aba's house?

"Anyways, I want to bring Tsuna to shop for some clothes, since… well look at him" Tok Aba said before Yaya looked carefully at Tsuna's clothes.

"Wow, where did you get those, Tsuna? It's way too big" Yaya commented. Tsuna's face became red again.

"Well, he wouldn't remember about that. He lost his memories apparently" Tok Aba interrupted. Yaya only nodded in reponse and looked at Tsuna with a worried face. Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"You lost your memories, huh? Hopefully you'll recover!" Yaya said with a sweet and confident voice. Tsuna's face became as red as a tomato by then. Yaya reminded so much of Kyoko!

"O-o-OK, Yaya-chan" Tsuna stuttered. Yaya only giggled in response.

"No need those honorifics. Just Yaya is fine" Yaya said.

"Tsuna. You're coming or not? I need to buy you some clothes here!" Tok Aba called.

"Okay, Tsuna. Looks like you have to go. See you later" Yaya said to Tsuna as she turned and walked away with her sweet voice.

"Uh-uh, bye" Tsuna stuttered again. 'Why is it hard for me to speak like this!?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Tsuna!" After hearing Tok Aba calling for him one last time, Tsuna hurried to the car's backseat before the car drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Tsuna's dealing with Yaya. He'll get over it.<strong>

**Anyway, some stuff...**

**The "Assalamualaikum" and "Waalaikumussalam" thing are greetings that Muslims do just in case you guys don't know. Yes some of the characters here are muslims so don't be racist if you're not satisfied.**

**Don't worry for those who wants the Guardians to appear in the story. I'll bring them in the story. Maybe not just into the same predicament as Tsuna's. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Namimori

**Hi there! New chapter's here and I'm sorry for the late update. I felt lazy writing this chapter so forgive me if the way I wrote this doesn't satisfy you. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it. But please, don't expect much romance. There won't be pairings, Yaoi or not. Gosh I feel so lazy this time but I struggled to finish it for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own any one of these two. Just no.**

*** means that in the scene people are speaking Japanese but translated into English.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Back in Namimori<span>

Gokudera Hayato was definitely not happy today.

It all started when found out his boss, Tsuna had disappeared. Before then, he went to Tsuna's house to check up Tsuna. He apparently met up Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru another three of Tsuna's friends, who were also headed to the same direction.

Upon arriving there however, the four only found Reborn, standing on Tsuna's table. Having no choice, Reborn told them truth; Tsuna had disappeared into another world thanks to Lambo's stupid mistake. That made Gokudera really wanted to kill that 'stupid cow' but Reborn then said that Lambo, I-pin and Tsuna's mother was sent to Italy to be taken care of until Tsuna would somehow return.

The next part that came was also surprising to them. It turned out that the hideout that would be made in the future(in which they stayed in during Byakuran's reign of terror) has already been in progress by now just in case something similar in the future world happened by Giannini.

They found out when Reborn brought them into the forest in Namimori. At first they wondered why they were out here, but then Reborn pushed some kind of button on a remote and there it was, the base that was supposed to be built a few years later into the future.

On the inside, everything looked the same as they did in the future. But even so, the training room that Tsuna had spent days training with the future Hibari in was not finished yet and now, the four found themselves in the meeting room where there was a large flat-screen TV on the wall, and Giannini sat on the table in the middle of the room.

This was where they found out that the bomb Lambo threw at Tsuna and sent him to the other world contained tiny cameras that could somehow show them what it saw. Even though Giannini created it as a prototype, he was surprised that the cameras worked and had no idea why it would work even if it was in a different world.

Based on what Reborn and Giannini got, Tsuna had shrunk to the size of a ten-year-old as a side-effect of the bomb. Tsuna ended up in a place called Rintis Island in the other world in which Namimori did not exist. Unfortunately for Tsuna in the other world, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko witnessed Tsuna struggling to talk to Yaya and Kyoko was surprised Tsuna accidentally called Yaya by her name even though Yaya had not even introduced herself. Haru, on the other hand, was mad that Tsuna blushed at Yaya and immediately disliked her but no one else cared.

So basically these four, Reborn and Giannini would be constantly watching Tsuna in case anything would happen.

Meanwhile, on Rintis Island

As Tok Aba continued driving his car, Tsuna stared out the window, remembering everything Byakuran said about his dream, multiple times. Tsuna couldn't help but try to remember the last thing Byakuran said because the only thing he could he got were 'recording' or something.

After a bit more thinking…

Tsuna's eyes widened as he finally remembered. His every movement can be observed through small cameras contained in the bomb. That meant… Sh- Damn! They saw what happened to him with Yaya earlier. Haru would be furious and Kyoko might be getting the wrong idea, though he is not sure if they were watching since he assumed his guardians would be the ones watching.

Tsuna tried so hard not to scream. Especially since he was currently in a car. If he screamed the car might crashed because Tsuna might surprise Tok Aba to the point he would lose control of the car. Tsuna did not notice that Tok Aba had already stopped the car.

"We're here" Tok Aba said as he stepped out of the car. Tsuna nodded and stepped out of the car as well. He then noticed that surrounding him were short buildings stacked up in one line opposite each other with the road in between.

"Tsuna, come with me. Here" Tok Aba called before Tsuna turned and walked quickly towards him.

Some time later

Tsuna and Tok Aba were already in the car, going to where Tok Aba usually worked. According to Tok Aba, he worked alone at his own café, Tok Aba's Kokotiam where he sells chocolate drinks and other chocolate related food. His grandson, BoBoiBoy were come and help him out with his business.

Tsuna at the moment was wearing a blue hooded jacket with long sleeves and a pair of light brown trousers. He sat next to the window of the car with a few shopping bags that contained other clothes for him to wear as well as his Namimori Middle school uniform.

"Okay, Tsuna. We're here" Tok Aba said as he stopped his car. Tsuna nodded and came out of the car. He saw a small stall that read 'Tok Aba's Kokotiam' which had a small counter with three chairs. There was a flat screen TV and a small shelves that contain mugs and cans of cocoa. Surrounding the café were mostly grass and a small pavement.

"It looks small" Tsuna commented.

"It's okay for me. Plus customers don't come many at once. People who might be tired after doing some workout here at Rintis Island Park would come here for a drink anyway" Tok Aba explained.

"All right, let's have this place set up. Come on, Tsuna" Tok Aba called out as Tsuna followed.

Later

"Tsuna?" Tsuna looked behind him and saw Yaya approaching the shop.

"Yaya?" Tsuna said. His cheeks went slightly pink.

Back in the Vongola hideout

"Ah! Tsuna-san is blushing again!" Haru screamed as they witnessed the events that transpired at Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

"Shut up you!" Gokudera shouted back. Yamamoto was laughing slightly at the two.

"Relax. It's not like she would hurt him" Yamamoto assured Gokudera.

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"No you shut up" Gokudera froze in place as he realized Reborn was pointing his gun at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gokudera knelt down and apologized.

"Tsuna-kun" was all Kyoko would say as she saw the screen. She felt strange. She felt uneasiness every time Yaya was around. She felt slight envy. What was this strange feeling she had?

Rintis Island

"Ah-choo!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Are you okay, Tsuna? Here, have this" Yaya said as she pulled out tissue from her pockets and handed it to Tsuna.

"Thanks, Yaya" Tsuna said as he smiled and wiped his nose with the tissue given. Coincidentally, the phone next to Tsuna rang.

"Tsuna, get the phone" Tok Aba said. Tsuna then picked the phone up and put it to his left ear.

"Hello, Tok Aba!" came a female voice that reminded Tsuna of the Chinese girl, I-pin except that I-pin's voice was of a higher pitch.

"Um, this isn't Tok Aba" Tsuna said.

"Oh? Um… who are you, then?" the voice said. For some reason, Tsuna could hear another voice that was identical saying the exact same thing. Tsuna looked up and saw…

"Hi" a girl suddenly appeared.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed and fell to his back. The girl merely giggled.

"Ying, don't scare Tsuna like that. I know you're shy but you could approach him differently" Yaya said before laughing slightly.

The girl, now known as Ying, wore a yellow and blue hat and wore a pair of large, blue spectacles. Her long black hair was tied at the back and she wore a pair of headphones at her ears. She wore a yellow shirt with long, white sleeves with blue stripes. She wore a pair of jeans though she folded it up nearly to her knees and she wore a pair of yellow shoes.

Tsuna got up, looking exhausted from the earlier surprise.

"Sorry" Ying said before she giggled before she held her hand out.

"I'm Ying" she introduced.

"Tsuna" Tsuna replied.

"So that's your name" Tsuna turned to see a slightly large, dark-skinned(okay it's not really dark) boy. He wore a red headband, a yellow shirt with a red lining going down his shirt in the middle, green ling sleeves and trousers and a pair of white shoes.

"Oh, it's you Gopal" Tok Aba said before Gopal laughed slightly.

"Oh, relax Tok Aba" Gopal said.

"How am I supposed to relax when you haven't paid me 37 dollars and 75 cents for three months?" Tok Aba said.

"Three months!?" Tsuna exclaimed in a panicked tone. He could tell that Gopal was way too young to owe that much money for that long. Gopal merely giggled.

It made him wonder if children here were just weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... weird right? I feel so lazy I kind of rushed the chapter.<strong>

**I swear that the next chapter will have BoBoiBoy appearing for the first time. That chapter will also cover the first episode of BoBoiBoy. The others at Namimori will watch everything that happened as if they're watching 'BoBoiBoy'.**

**Anyways, see you next chapter (which might take longer than other chapters to be released)**


	5. Chapter 5: BoBoiBoy

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5: BoBoiBoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, everyone!<strong>

**Sorry I'm late at this. This chapter pretty long and the next ones are kind of as long as this too. Forgive me for possible OOCness of some characters (especially Gokudera) cause I felt lazy and now I'm rushing. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: BoBoiBoy<span>

Tsuna sat on a sofa in Tok Aba's living room, watching a show on television since he has nothing else to do and decided to find out what kind of entertainment people in this world have on TV.

The show he was watching was 'PapaZola' which involves a man with super powers wearing a tight blue suit, a red cape, mask and boots fighting a giant dinosaur-like monster called the 'Sleep Monster', or at least in this episode he was watching. Not interested with the show (plus the fact he had seen AND experienced tougher battles), he turned off the TV, got up from the sofa and walked to another bedroom in the house.

The bedroom Tsuna was currently in was more spacious than the other one he was in. Other than that and the green wallpaper, it was almost identical to the room he slept in yesterday except for the fact that there was no telescope by the window.

'It's… kind of big' Tsuna thought to himself before he noticed a photo frame on Tok Aba's queen-sized bed. Tsuna approached it and picked it up. The photo showed a child wearing a red dinosaur-like cap with the brim facing the back. The cap had three eyes and two teeth as well as three spikes. Even with the cap, Tsuna could tell the boy had short black hair. The boy was wearing a red sleeveless jacket with black long sleeves and pants as well as a pair of red shoes. The boy was seen playing on a slide in a playground.

'Who is this?' Tsuna thought. Maybe he could ask Tok Aba after he returned from the train station to-

That was when he remembered something. Tok Aba went to the train station to check whether the train his grandson, BoBoiBoy will be in will be delayed or not.

'I guess this is BoBoiBoy then' Tsuna thought. Putting the photo back onto the bed, he walked out of the room, though after he somehow lost balance and fell comically.

...

Tsuna opened the door as soon as he heard the door being knocked. There, he saw Tok Aba standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"How are you now?" Tok Aba said happily. Despite not knowing Tok Aba very well, Tsuna could sense that Tok Aba was up to something.

"Are you up to something, Tok?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Oh, not really. BoBoiBoy's train ride has been made earlier than originally planned and he will be arriving at around five thirty in the morning which will be around twelve hours from now. I want you to come with me" Tok Aba happily explained.

"Eh!? Five thirty!?" Tsuna exclaimed disappointedly. That meant he had to either stay up all night or wake up EARLIER than usual, something even Reborn rarely makes him do.

'Whose idea was it to have train operating till early in the morning!?' Tsuna thought while his face made a panicked one. Tok Aba only giggled at Tsuna's reaction.

Nearly twelve hours later

Tsuna sat on one of the benches at the train station. It was almost empty but since it was still early in the morning and the sky was still dark, Tsuna did not question any of that. Tok Aba was already standing by the railway, looking to his right.

'Tok Aba's really looking forward to meeting BoBoiBoy, I guess' Tsuna thought. He could only guessed that Tok Aba must have felt lonely since he lived alone for who knows how long. That would probably explain Tok Aba's happiness to meeting his only grandson (Tok Aba told him this on the way).

Since BoBoiBoy would take some time to arrive, Tsuna took the time to stare into the dark sky and remembered all the times he had from the time he was really young to that final day of the Rainbow Representative Battle. A lot has happened in his life since Reborn came into his life and he knew it, and now fate has brought Tsuna to somewhere very far from his home. Though, he could tell that where he was currently was peaceful. No Mafia, no Vongola or anything like it.

'Maybe… Maybe I could take a break from all that has happened' Tsuna thought. For once, he could live a normal life, without involvement with the Mafia. Still, he missed his friends. It was because of them he had kept fighting. It was because of them he had lived till this very day after battles that would've put an end to him should he had no resolve.

He became confused on what to feel in this situation.

…

**? P.O.V**

I stared out the window and all I could see were grass field, though the train had just passed through a bridge so that meant I'm closer to Rintis Island. Oh, you all haven't know who I am right?

You can call me BoBoiBoy. I'm ten years old this year and right now I'm on my way to Rintis Island to help Tok Aba out with his shop, even though I have no idea what he does. I'm only there for a month though because by then the school break will soon be over. But that doesn't matter. My catchphrase is 'Awesome'. My cousin's accompanying me to Rintis Island but he won't be stating with Tok Aba because he's busy. That just leaves me.

Currently, I'm wearing an orange dinosaur-like cap with its brim facing the back and the cap has a pair of tooth as well as spikes. There used to be three eyes on my hat but now they're replaced with a lightning symbol. I have short black hair and dark brown eyes. I wore an orange, sleeveless jacket with a white T-shirt underneath with brown, puffed sleeves. I also wear brown trousers and a pair of orange shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at the last station soon. Thank you for riding Yong Pin Aerotrain" the train driver said.

But then he said "Huh. Oh, man. It's over! I can't wait to go karaoke! I better warm up" the train driver said before he started singing. Aw, man. His voice is terrible! He must've forgot to turn off the mic. After laughing at that silly mistake, I left my seat and walked towards the train driver.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" he asked. I was surprised he had already changed clothes to the ones that people usually wear for some kind of vacation.

"Oh, you forgot to turn off the mic" I replied before I started giggling.

"What? The mic's still on?" he said as he looked at the microphone.

"Uh oh"

A few seconds later

"Um… Ladies and gentlemen, we had some technical issues earlier. Sorry for the inconvenience and please don't tell my boss" he announced in a formal voice before the microphone got turned off. It got me wondering. My cousin and I are the only ones on the train right now so there were no ladies, unless he didn't even bother to check.

"Hehe. Awesome! I've got to tell Atok about this" I said before staring out the window once more. My cousin who sat opposite me giggled at the later incident.

**3rd person view**

"Ladies and gentlemen, a high speed train will be arriving soon. Please stand behind the yellow line" an announcement was spoken through the loudspeaker. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a train from a distance approaching the station.

"Ah, I can't wait to see BoBoiBoy" Tsuna heard Tok Aba said as he saw the train getting closer to the station. As the train arrived, the doors opened, but only one boy was seen at the door, who Tsuna assumed was BoBoiBoy, since he looked similar to the one in the picture that Tsuna had seen only with a few differences.

BoBoiBoy seemed taller and his clothing were orange instead of red. His dinosaur-like cap were also orange and the three eyeballs on the cap were replaced with a yellow lightning symbol.

"Atok!" 'BoBoiBoy' shouted.

"BoBoiBoy!" Tok Aba shouted as the two ran and hugged.

Even though Tsuna would be happy of the reunion but something seemed off.

Tok Aba was hugging a small child wearing a red cap and a green shirt while 'BoBoiBoy' was hugging another old man. Either Tsuna's assumptions were false or those two were clearly hugging the wrong person.

"Um… mister, I'm not BoBoiBoy" the child that Tok Aba hugged said. Tsuna merely laughed nervously.

"What?" Tok Aba let go of the hug and looked to his right.

"Wow! You haven't aged in a bit, Tok" the boy with the orange cap said while hugging the other old man.

"Oi! Who do you think you're hugging over there? That's not me!" Tok Aba shouted. Another nervous laugh came from Tsuna.

'Both of them had forgotten each other it seems' Tsuna thought nervously. He could understand Tok Aba since he's old but BoBoiBoy forgetting his own grandfather was something else.

"Tsuna" Tok Aba called, snapping Tsuna out of his own thoughts. Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy approached Tsuna.

"BoBoiBoy. This is Tsuna, your new roommate. Tsuna, this is BoBoiBoy" Tok Aba said.

"Awesome! A roommate! Nice to meet you!" BoBoiBoy said happily as he held out his right hand.

"Oh… uh, nice to meet you too" Tsuna held BoBoiBoy's right hand before BoBoiBoy shook it.

"Now, let's go back home, shall we?" Tok Aba said before the three walked away from the train station.

Some time later

Tok Aba's car parked in front of the house. The back door opened revealing BoBoiBoy coming out of the car with his bags and a soccer ball.

"Woah…" BoBoiBoy said as he looked at Tok Aba's house. Tsuna then had just came out of the car. Tsuna could still remember BoBoiBoy talking about himself to Tsuna on the way. Based on what he was told, Tsuna knew that the name 'BoBoiBoy' was just a nickname though he refused to reveal his true name for reasons unknown. Currently, BoBoiBoy was ten years old, loves football and uses the word "Awesome" as his catchphrase.

"Your house is so ancient, Tok…" BoBoiBoy commented about the house. Tok Aba only smiled in response.

"Just like you" he continued while smirking at Tok Aba.

"You're being too honest!" Tsuna exclaimed with a panicked tone.

"Oy, watch it! You'd rather sleep on the streets?" Tok Aba scolded before BoBoiBoy giggled in response. The three then entered the house.

…

"This house may not look like much, but it's got where it counts" Tok Aba said as the three walked up the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Tok" BoBoiBoy said as Tok Aba opened the door. BoBoiBoy entered the room and looked around.

"Woah… did you do this all by yourself?" he asked.

"Mostly, since I found Tsuna yesterday and I ended up buying another bed just for Tsuna. Right, Tsuna?" Tok Aba asked after pointing to a bed with brown sheets which belongs to Tsuna. Tsuna only nodded in response. To him, even though this world was still inhibited by humans like his, it felt awkward to be in somewhere completely new and meeting new people all of a sudden. That was why Tsuna had not spoken much at that point of time.

"Woah… Awesome" BoBoiBoy was staring out the window, enjoying the scenery.

"It's good that you're here anyways. I could use another extra pair of… huh?" before Tok Aba could even finish his sentence, he and Tsuna heard snoring at the window. Apparently, BoBoiBoy fell asleep on the window.

"Did he… fell asleep on the window?" Tsuna asked before he sweat dropped.

"So much for the other extra hand" Tok Aba said disappointedly before he walked over to BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy. Wake up" Tok Aba shook BoBoiBoy up before said boy woke up, feeling sleepy. He walked to his bed and lied down immediately.

"Tsuna. You should sleep too, we've got a long day afterwards" Tok Aba said before he yawned and left the room. Tsuna sat down on his bed before he saw the sleeping BoBoiBoy who was smiling in his sleep. For some reason, Tsuna was reminded of his life in Namimori. Rarely could he sleep with a relaxed mind since his day was filled with misfortune. When Reborn appeared sometimes it would be worse (the fact that Reborn woke him up most of the time with violence was not helping matters). But there were times where he felt relaxed when he slept ever since Reborn came into his life. He had friends that he counted on and vice versa. He went through hardships with friends by his side. Most importantly, together they all created good memories that would last in his mind for days.

'When was the last time I had slept like that?' Tsuna thought to himself as he smiled at the sleeping BoBoiBoy.

…

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Wake up!" Tsuna opened his eyes to see Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he slowly got up.

"We're leaving for the Kokotiam" Tok Aba said as he smiled.

"What about BoBoiBoy?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry, he'd know anyways. Let's go" Tok Aba said. Tsuna only followed. For some reason, he could feel a familiar vibe when Tok Aba said BoBoiBoy would know. It reminded him of Reborn. Tok Aba was going to put BoBoiBoy through some kind of trouble, was he?

1 and a half hour later

"Are you sure BoBoiBoy will be here?" Tsuna asked as he cleaned the mugs. Tok Aba and Tsuna were already there for an hour approximately and there was no sign of BoBoiBoy.

"He will be here soon" Tok Aba said with a confident smile. Then he looked in front of him and gave a big smile.

"Ah, there you are!" Tok Aba said delightfully. BoBoiBoy seemed tired as he walked towards the stall and sat down one of the chairs.

"Man, I'm beat! Do you walk here all the way here everyday? How do you do that?" BoBoiBoy asked as he caught his breath. Tsuna stared at him unbelievingly.

"What do you mean 'all the way'?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh don't worry. I usually got here with a bike and with Tsuna, I got here with a car. Plus it's just down the street" Tok Aba said as he pointed to his house which was not very far and visible from where they were standing. In response, BoBoiBoy comically fell.

"Ah! BoBoiBoy!" Tsuna said with a panicked face.

"Then… why did make walk down hills, get chased by dogs, walking through plantations and the beach for an hour?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Eh!?" was Tsuna's only response, still with the same face before staring at Tok Aba unbelievingly.

"You looked like you could some exercise" Tok Aba said.

"Hm… thanks I guess. Anyways, why me? What about Tsuna?" BoBoiBoy said as he got up and sat on the chair.

"Eh, me!?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to himself.

"Well, Tsuna already knew where the shop is anyway. He'll ruin the fun" Tok Aba replied before he giggled. Tsuna rolled his eyes. Tok Aba's actions reminded him of Reborn. Hopefully, Tok Aba doesn't always do that.

"Hey there you two!" All of a sudden, Yaya appeared, causing Tsuna to shriek his usual "HIEEE!" before falling on his back.

"Oops. Hehe" Yaya said before turning to BoBoiBoy.

"Took you long enough, huh?" Yaya said before said boy sulked in disappointment.

"You met him already?" Tsuna asked as he got up.

"Yeah, Tsuna. I met him when he left the house. I greeted him and wanted to show him the way but…" Yaya wanted to finish her sentence but then BoBoiBoy said "It's not that I don't want to, I was kinda shy, Mimi".

"Mimi?" Tsuna and Yaya said simultaneously. Yaya's face then turned from a happy one to an upset face.

"I'm Yaya! I remembered your name but you didn't remembered mine! Hmph!" Yaya said before she sulked.

"Yaya. Please don't sulk. It's not his fault he forgot" Tsuna hesitantly said as his cheeks turned pink.

'Oh no! Not Haru!' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. It seemed like Yaya has bit of both Kyoko and Haru in her personality. Now that would be hard. Hopefully, Kyoko's part within Yaya shows out more than Haru.

"Uh… yeah. It's not my fault. I'm just forgetful sometimes" BoBoiBoy hesitantly said after seeing Tsuna trying to consult Yaya. Yaya at first seemed to ignore the two boys but then she sighed with dissatisfaction and turned to the two.

"All right. I get it" Yaya said before giving out a sweet smile that made Tsuna's blush seemed more obvious.

"Um… Tsuna? Why is your face red?" BoBoiBoy asked, shocking Tsuna.

"What do you mean!? I-i-it must b-be your imagination!" Tsuna denied.

"Now that's better! Don't start arguments here. You'll scare off my customers" Tok Aba interrupted the conversation, nearly shocking Tsuna. Then BoBoiBoy looked around the stall.

"Hey, what kind of shop is this?" he asked.

"This is the most awesomest place ever!" suddenly Gopal appeared as he pat BoBoiBoy on his back.

"Huh? Who are you?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Never mind that. Allow me to elaborate" Gopal said before he moved away from BoBoiBoy.

"Presenting to you, Tok Aba's Kokotiam!" Gopal started.

"Who is that, Tok Aba?" BoBoiBoy asked as Gopal started explaining.

"Oh, Gopal… He's always asking for free stuff" Tok Aba said disappointedly.

'No wonder he hasn't paid for three months!' Tsuna thought as his face changed into a shocked face.

"… And last but not least, Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate!" Gopal said as he held the mug containing the hot chocolate in triumph.

'So energetic…' Tsuna thought. From what he saw, he could tell Gopal loved food, especially Tok Aba's food. For that reason, Gopal reminded Tsuna of Lambo. Both were energetic and loved food, and very similar except that Lambo was a five-year-old hitman who carried weapons in his hair, which to this day Tsuna does not understand how it works.

"Um… I'm BoBoiBoy" BoBoiBoy said as he held out his left hand.

"Gopal! Your new best friend!" Gopal took BoBoiBoy's hand and shook it quickly.

'Why do I have the feeling Gopal's not honest with that claim?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Hey, Tok Aba? Now that I'm BoBoiBoy's best friend, can I get a free Special Hot Chocolate?" Gopal asked Tok Aba causing the old man to sigh in disappointment and BoBoiBoy and Yaya glared at him.

"Just as I thought!" Tsuna said in a panicked tone.

"What?" Gopal said.

"Gopal, you're not being honest with this! Nobody's going to be your best friend if you use them to get free drinks!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, Tsuna's right. Gopal, please be genuine in your friendship" Yaya said. Gopal only laughed nervously in response.

"Hehe. Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said as he held his right hand and stuck his thumb out. Coincidentally, the phone on the counter rang.

"Tsuna! Get the phone!" Tok Aba said before Tsuna picked up the phone.

"Hello Tok Aba!" Ying's voice was heard.

"Um… it's me, Tsuna" Tsuna corrected.

"Oh. Hehe. Anyways, I want to order…" Ying said.

"Oh, okay" Tsuna said.

"One Special Hot Chocolate, please" Tsuna heard Ying's voice not only through the phone but from behind him as well. Then, he turned and saw Ying standing right next to BoBoiBoy.

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed while making a shocked face. BoBoiBoy , who was clueless, turned to his left and saw Ying.

"Hi, BoBoiBoy" Ying greeted.

"Woah!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed as he fell of his chair. Ying and Yaya only giggled in response.

"Ying!" Tsuna exclaimed. Seriously, he had no idea who was Ying similar with. Sure, she was a little shy like Chrome, but not to the point of sneaking up on people using a phone call. At that point, BoBoiBoy recovered from the earlier shock and got up on his seat.

"Ugh… some surprise…" BoBoiBoy said.

"Sorry" Ying said.

"Don't mind her. She always does that" Gopal said to BoBoiBoy before paying attention to the television.

"Let's just watch TV" Gopal said. Almost coincidentally, the sky turned dark and thunder growled.

The TV screen went static and blurred before the channel was mysteriously changed to a black chair that spun revealed to be a strange creature with green skin. The head of the creature was shaped like a cube. The creature had no nose nor ears at the side of the head and there were what seemed to be antennas(or something. What do you call that anyway?). The creature wore a light brown, long-sleeved shirt with a dark brown extra clothing that no one could tell what that was.

"Greetings, Earthlings. I, am Adu Du, from Planet Atata Tiga!" the creature, now known as Adu Du, said in a fierce tone, shocking the five children.

'Aliens!?' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. Hopefully, he was not going to deal with THAT thing at some point during his stay in this world. Plus, with his battle equipment back in Namimori, he had no idea how to deal with that.

"Surrender all your cocoa beans, or prepare for annihilation-" before Adu Du could finish his sentence, BoBoiBoy changed the channel on the TV using the remote control. The sky then returned to normal suddenly.

"Hey! Why did you change the channel for!?" Gopal asked.

"Booooring" BoBoiBoy replied in a bored tone.

"No it's not!" Gopal snapped back at him.

Tsuna was still staring at the TV, remembering Adu Du's words. He was hoping that it was just a TV show, but the fact that the channel automatically changed to the one with Adu Du's announcement and the sky turned dark all of a sudden and back to normal along with thunder made it more believable.

Hopefully, all of this was just a dream.

In Namimori

Reborn and Giannini were observing Tsuna's activities in Rintis Island when Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru came into the room in their school uniform.

"Reborn-san! How's Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"He's all right so far. Don't worry" Gianinni replied instead.

"Oh… who's that boy?" Yamamoto asked upon looking at the screen.

"Tsuna's new roommate, BoBoiBoy" Giannini said.

"I'm glad that Tsuna has made new friends like them. They seemed nice" Kyoko said.

"Oh, anyway you need to see this!" Giannini said as he pressed a few buttons on his laptop and the live feed on the screen switched to a recent footage; Adu Du's announcement.

A few seconds later

"I'm sure of it! It is an actual alien!" Gokudera shouted in triumph.

"Oh, come on. It's just a TV show" Yamamoto said in his usual happy tone.

"Yeah, freak! It's just a TV show, Why are so pumped up about it" Haru said in an irritated tone.

"Shut up you two! TV shows with alien announcements don't have the channel changing all of a sudden and the sky turning dark and then bright again after a few seconds" Gokudera snapped back at them.

"Gokudera may be right, though" Reborn said, interrupting the argument. Gokudera's face then changed into delight.

"When the announcement came, we managed to intercept a foreign signal that seemed to be related to the announcement" Giannini then continued as he pressed more keys on his laptop before the current live feed played as well as an audio window.

"It seems we have no choice! We will have to use the Power Sphere!" Adu Du's voice suddenly came out of the speakers.

"What the!?" Yamamoto said.

"We're going to play this alongside the current live feed!" Giannini said.

"Yes! They do exist!" Gokudera said delightfully.

"But, Master, the Power Sphere requires a high concentration of energy to be activated" a female computer voice said.

"I know! We'll use cocoa energy!" Adu Du said. His words made the group confused.

"Cocoa energy? He didn't mean actual cocoa did he?" Gokudera asked in a confused tone.

"I have no idea" Haru said.

"Probe! Get out there and steal some cocoa!" Adu Du's voice said.

"What? Why me!?" a different male voice, known as Probe asked.

"Cause you're purple!" Adu Du said. Then Probe's voice came out muttering about being born purple.

"Was that… Alien racism?" Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Who knew… aliens could be racist?" Yamamoto said.

"Tsuna…" Kyoko said silently. She had managed to piece things together. Tok Aba sells chocolate drinks and food. Chocolate comes from cocoa and Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were helping out. The aliens somehow are out to get cocoa. That would mean Tsuna would be involved with an alien invasion. That got her worried.

"Wait a minute! I just noticed. How come the aliens are speaking in English?" Yamamoto said. The room was then filled with silence for a few seconds.

Back in Rintis Island

"Okay, you two. I'm going out for a while, you two watch the shop, all right?" Tok Aba said. Currently, only Tok Aba, Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were at the stall.

"Just the two of us?" Tsuna asked.

"But, Tok. I-I-I don't know what to do. What if there's a lot of customers?" BoBoiBoy continued.

"Oh don't worry. There are two of you. Besides, it's not like they're aliens or something" Tok Aba said as he left the two. Tsuna nervously laughed at the statement. Based on what he saw earlier, there MIGHT be aliens.

Namimori

"Hey look over there!" Yamamoto pointed to an object hiding under a tree nearby Tok Aba's Kokotiam on the screen. The thing was purple and had two red lights shining.

"A… robot?" Gokudera said. Then more parts of it became clearer. It was a purple robot with red lenses and as well as 'teeth'. It had three spider-like legs too. When Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were not looking anywhere towards it, the robot hovered quickly towards the shop and took one of the cocoa cans before hiding under the counter.

"It stole the cocoa can!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"That must be Probe then right?" Yamamoto said.

"But, if that's the case, why isn't his voice robotic then?" Gokudera said.

Rintis Island

Unfortunately for 'Probe', the sound of it stealing the cocoa did not go unnoticed as Tsuna and BoBoiBoy turned to the side of the counter where the sound came from.

"Hmm… nah. I think there's nothing to worry about" BoBoiBoy said as he returned to cleaning the mugs.

"Uh… okay" Tsuna said but was still wary about the noise. He continued cleaning the counter anyway.

"Oh no! They eat purple aliens too!" the two turned to the source of the shout.

Namimori

"What in the world!?" Gokudera said as BoBoiBoy started shouting at Probe before chasing it with Tsuna hesitantly following suit. Unknown to Tsuna and BoBoiBoy, Probe freaked out after looking at a animatronics advertisement showing a man cutting a purple vegetable.

"Yeah… that's Probe" Yamamoto and Haru said simultaneously.

"Please don't eat me. I don't taste good!" Probe on the screen shouted.

"Seriously?" Gokudera said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Giannini, focus some of the cameras onto Probe. The rest stay with Tsuna and BoBoiBoy" Reborn commanded before Giannini nodded in response and started pressing buttons on his laptop.

Rintis Island

As the chase continued, Probe lead BoBoiBoy and Tsuna into the dump. But then, the two boys lost the purple robot.

"Aw, man! Tok Aba's gonna kill us!" BoBoiBoy said in a panicked tone as he paused to catch his breath.

'No! REBORN will!' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind, but also with a panicked face.

"Ah, over there!" BoBoiBoy said before running past Tsuna. Tsuna followed him.

"Wait!" he cried. The two stopped at a corner and saw Probe hovering into a large white floating object.

"Is that what I think it is?" BoBoiBoy said.

"Oh no" Tsuna said in a nervous tone. In his world, he has to deal with Mafia-related threats but here, he had to deal with aliens! Just how unlucky he was by now? Unfortunately for him, BoBoiBoy dashed off towards the spaceship.

"Ah, BoBoiBoy, wait!" Tsuna said before he ran after him.

Namimori

Since some of the cameras had been assigned to follow Probe, there were now two live video feeds, one featuring Tsuna and the other featuring the aliens.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" Gokudera said in a delighted tone as he saw the interior of the spaceship.

"Hello! We're talking about an alien who had ordered his henchman to steal cocoa!" Haru shouted.

"Master! I've successfully stolen the cocoa!" Probe said as the door slid open. A black chair spun revealing Adu Du with a grin on his face. Next to him was what seemed to be a computer with two mechanical poles attached to the ceiling of the ship. It had a blue screen with what seemed to be a pair of yellow spots for eyes and a yellow line beneath it as a mouth.

"Good" was Adu Du's only reply.

"Of course. I've-Ow!" Probe was hit with a mug before 'he' could finish.

"What was that for?" coincidentally, Gokudera and Probe who was on screen spoke simultaneously.

"You gave the wrong information!" Adu Du scolded, causing the observers in Namimori to be confused.

"The humans don't actually feed on green aliens. The pictures we saw earlier were ctually vegetables" the female voice came out Adu Du's computer. In the other screen, BoBoiBoy and Tsuna were slowly approaching the same room.

"Vegetables? That was not racism earlier but actually wrong information?" Gokudera made a confused expression.

"That explains a lot" Yamamoto said before he laughed.

Rintis Island

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsuna and BoBoiBoy nervously turned and ran but then a shout of "Hold it right there!" by Adu Du caused the two to be frozen in place while Tsuna himself was resisting the urge to shriek.

"Where do you think, you're going, huh!?" Adu Du asked. BoBoiBoy and Tsuna nervously turned around, only to see…

"Uh… I was going to return this?" Probe was outside of the room, facing Adu Du as the door was still opened.

"Did I tell you to return the cocoa!? Come here, you!" Adu Du's voice came out of the room, before Probe came in and the door was shut. The boys sighed in relief. Tsuna would have questioned how was it Probe did not noticed them but he was too relieved to think about that.

"Tsuna look! An air vent!" BoBoiBoy called Tsuna and then pointed to an air vent on the wall, right next to the room.

Namimori

"Now that we know that humans aren't so dangerous, so there's no need to use the cocoa to activate the Power Sphere, right?" Probe gave his explanation on his opinion as he approached Adu Du.

"Computer, slap him!" Adu Du on the screen ordered. The Computer approached Probe before a pair of mechanical arms appeared. One grabbed Probe's antenna while the other slapped Probe to the point he was spinning. The Computer's screen even showed a smiling face.

Looking at the antic of the robots, Yamamoto and Haru laughed so much they nearly couldn't control their laughter.

"Oh my, hahaha! They would make great comedians! Hahaha!" Haru said as she and Yamamoto rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Shut up you two!" Gokudera snapped at the two.

Rintis Island

"Follow me to the armory" Adu Du said as he left the main control room with Probe and Computer while holding on to the cocoa can. The walked past the air vent on the wall in which Tsuna and BoBoiBoy hid in.

"Just as I thought!" Tsuna said in a panicked tone.

"That's the alien we saw on TV" BoBoiBoy continued.

Adu Du was seen in front of a door. He pressed his palm onto a pedestal by the door. The door then started to open. More doors appeared behind it and started to open as well.

Namimori

"How many doors does he need!?" Haru, who had recovered from the laughter said irritatingly.

"Shut up! It makes him cool all right!" Gokudera said.

Rintis Island

The three walked through the doors until they came into a dark room where there was a yellow sphere floating on a small pillar and beneath a larger pillar with a spiral tube. The sphere was encased in red energy sphere.

"Computer, insert the cocoa" Adu Du ordered. Adu Du's computer then insert cocoa beans from the can into a large capsule, causing a large light to fill the room for a few seconds. When the light cleared, the capsule was inserted into a tube. Like a vacuum cleaner, the capsule was sucked into the tube and converted into white light. It travelled down the tube as the Power Sphere's top hatch opened. The light then rushed down into the Power Sphere's hatch before the hatch closed itself.

"Muahahaha! Soon the Power Sphere will finally be activated!" Adu Du exclaimed. Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were in the air vent on top of the ceiling and observed everything.

"So that's how they got their power. We have to get that cocoa back!" BoBoiBoy said.

"What about the Power Sphere?" Tsuna said hesitantly. While BoBoiBoy was more worried about the stolen cocoa can, Tsuna was focusing more about the overall situation. Something was needed to be done about the Power Sphere from doing whatever it does that allows Adu Du to carry out his evil schemes.

"The Power Sphere?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Even if we get the cocoa back, this world will still be in danger if we don't do something about the Power Sphere!" Tsuna nervously explained.

"Uaahh!" suddenly the two heard Probe screamed and hovered away from the room before Adu Du and Computer went outside the room to chase Probe. Adu Du unintentionally knocked the can off a table in the process.

"Now's our chance!" BoBoiBoy said as he jumped off the air vent and landed safely on his feet while Tsuna, as 'dame'(which means 'no good') as he is, fell ti the floor face first.

…

Adu Du had ran into another dark room, though this one seemed larger than the armory.

"Computer, turn on the lights!" Adu Du ordered. Red lights were turned on. Instead of Probe as expected, there was a large purple figure with a large body and arms. It had claw-like hands and a head that was recognizable.

Namimori

"Wow! I'd never thought cocoa would actually work as a power source!" Gokudera said.

"How did their technology could achieve such a thing?" Giannini continued.

Rintis Island

"I am Super Probe! Fear my power!" Super Probe said as the left claw-like hand retracted and a circle chainsaw-like object came out. Probe slashed a pillar right behind Adu Du, causing it to collapse. Adu Du only smirked at this. The other hand then turned into a cannon but before he could fire…

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough!" Adu Du said.

"Aw…" Probe said with disappointment.

"What!? You want to blow up my ship? Is that what you want?" Adu Du complained.

"Master, the Power Sphere has been activated" the Computer came, interrupting Adu Du scolding Probe.

"Good. Come with me" Adu Du said as he left the room.

Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy had finally found the cocoa can.

"Tsuna! I found it! Now let's get out of here!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he left the room.

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted as BoBoiBoy stopped before Tsuna turned to the Power Sphere with a nervous look.

"The Power Sphere?" BoBoiBoy asked. Coincidentally, its front hatch opened, revealing a pair of blue lenses.

"Master?" came a robotic male childish voice.

"Eh!?" the boys exclaimed.

"Wow! It's good to see you, Masters!" the Power Sphere rolled out of the red energy barrier and stopped in front of Tsuna, with wheels appearing at its bottom.

"What the? Master?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Well, didn't you two activated me?" the Power Sphere said.

"Um… actually…"

"Yeah, of course we are!" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, BoBoiBoy interrupted. Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement.

"What do you mean by that!?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, the cocoa was stolen from us, so…" BoBoiBoy explained.

"But the cocoa belongs to Tok Aba!" Tsuna shouted.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" the Power Sphere asked. Tsuna turned to the Power Sphere, and stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it suddenly and ran past BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy! We need to go!" Tsuna shouted. BoBoiBoy was slightly confused for a while but then, followed suit.

"Woah! Master, where are we going!?" the Power Sphere asked.

"Out of this place!" Tsuna said as the boys ran through the hallways. At some point however, Tsuna noticed something at his right causing him to stop suddenly and made a panicked face. BoBoiBoy, luckily did not bumped into him.

"Hey, why are you… huh?" before BoBoiBoy could finish asking, Tsuna's head turned slowly to the right. BoBoiBoy looked at the same direction and ended up making the same face Tsuna made.

Adu Du, Computer and Super Probe was right there and was confused.

"Um… who's that?" the Power Sphere asked.

"Isn't that the Power Sphere, Mister Boss?" Probe asked.

"Oops…" BoBoiBoy said before Tsuna let out of his usual "HIEEEEE!" and started running, before BoBoiBoy started to follow him.

As the two ran, they could feel loud thumps on the floor. The two turned and saw Adu Du riding on Probe's top hatch as the giant robot chased them. The two panicked and ran faster.

"What's happening!?" the Power Sphere asked.

"No time to answer!" Tsuna replied in his usual panicked tone. Just how unlucky his life became now.

"Computer! Close all the exits!" they could hear Adu Du's order before the doors ahead started closing. The two ran through the closing doors as the doors' gap were still large enough for the two to go through.

Namimori

"Giannini, from now on have some of the cameras stay in the spaceship while the rest focus on Tsuna" Reborn ordered to Giannini.

"Okay" Giannini said as he pressed some buttons on his laptop.

Meanwhile on screen, the chase scene was seen from both the aliens' perspective and Tsuna's. Then suddenly…

PONG!

"Mister Boss?" Probe asked when he noticed Adu Du was no longer there. Adu Du was shown on the floor, fainted since he had knocked one of the closing doors on his head.

"Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up!" Gokudera scolded.

Rintis Island

Meanwhile back to the chase, Probe was gaining on the running boys, attempting to catch them with its claws. However, one of the closing doors became too small for Super Probe to go through with only its right arm that tried to grab Tsuna and BoBoiBoy. The claw was retracted then replaced with arm cannons. Two missiles were launched from its hands and travelled at high speeds before the missiles caught up to Tsuna and BoBoiBoy.

"Missiles!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Huh!?" BoBoiBoy turned and panicked when he saw the missiles. The two continued running through the closing doors. However, the last closing door does not seem to be small enough for them to run through.

"Hie! That door!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Uh-oh" the Power Sphere looked at the door and groaned disappointedly. BoBoiBoy however, still looked confident.

"Tsuna! At my signal, stop, drop and roll!" BoBoiBoy shouted.

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now!" BoBoiBoy dropped down and rolled on his side. Panicked, Tsuna also followed the movement.

"Woah, woah, woah!" the Power Sphere exclaimed. The last closing door was very close to the rolling three, but eventually they made it through safely. The missiles however, were not so lucky as they collided with the door and soon, a large explosion was heard from that side of the door.

…

Meanwhile, in the main control room…

"Master, the boys have escaped with the Power Sphere" Adu Du's Computer said.

"What!? We must find those boys! Find them!" Adu Du with plasters on his face said.

…

The boys and the Power Sphere had finally escaped the spaceship and stopped at an alley nearby Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Tsuna let go of the Power Sphere to allow himself to breathe after the big chase. During that time, the sun was starting to set.

"What… happened anyway?" the Power Sphere asked. Tsuna got nervous when he was asked that question that he could stutter only "ah… ah… uh…".

"What are you anyway?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Me? My name is Ochobot and I'm here to give you powers!" the Power Sphere, known also known as Ochobot said.

"Powers?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. You want me to give them now?" Ochobot asked.

"Wait, why do you want to give them to us? We're not even your masters!" Tsuna said.

"Oh come on, Tsuna! We get to be superheroes!" BoBoiBoy said. Tsuna merely stared at him disbelievingly.

"Superheroes? BoBoiBoy, our lives here are at stake. The fate of the world is lying on our hands. Are you sure about this?" Tsuna said as he put both of his hands on BoBoiBoy's shoulder. BoBoiBoy was surprised of Tsuna's words. He was left speechless.

"So… what now?" Ochobot asked.

"I think… we should get to Tok Aba and tell him, as much as I don't want to" Tsuna said disappointedly. He did not want Tok Aba to know at first but he knew that since this was an alien invasion that he would be dealing with, it would be inevitable. Plus, he had learn his lesson during his time in the future that one day the people who you do not want to share secrets with will know eventually, which in that case was Kyoko and Haru.

"Tok Aba? Do you think he will believe us?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Hopefully. Plus, Ochobot might just be the prove we need" Tsuna said before looking at Ochobot, 'who' had retracted 'his' wheels and started floating in the air to the same height as Tsuna.

…

"Tok Aba!" Tsuna shouted as he, BoBoiBoy and Ochobot ran (or in Ochobot's case, hover quickly) towards the stall. Tok Aba frowned.

"Ha! There you are-wait. What's that?" Tok Aba was confused with Ochobot's presence.

"Tok! Before you say anything, please let us explain. Hope you'll believe us, especially with Ochobot here as proof" BoBoiBoy said. Tok Aba was puzzled at first but then after looking at Ochobot he said "Okay, go on"

"The alien that appeared on TV earlier turned out to be real! He sent his robot to steal cocoa from this shop! BoBoiBoy and I followed it to his spaceship and it turned out Adu Du was using the cocoa to activate Ochobot!" Tsuna said as he pointed to Ochobot. Tsuna's face was filled with seriousness.

"Why is he here then?" Tok Aba asked.

"Well, technically you activated me since the cocoa used belongs to you and that means you're my master" Ochobot who was standing on the counter of the shop on his wheels said.

"Tsuna brought Ochobot along and we got out of the spaceship in the end!" BoBoiBoy finished.

"What is it about Ochobot here anyway? Why is he so important?" Tok Aba asked as he corrected his spectacles. He felt that this was coming out of a sci-fi novel but with Ochobot as 'living' proof, he chose to believe it, for now.

"I am the Power Sphere, programmed to follow whoever activates me. I am here to give people powers" Ochobot said.

"Powers?" Tok Aba asked.

"Yeah, Tok. Since you're technically my master, I suppose you want me to give you powers?" Ochobot said before Tok Aba turned to Tsuna.

"Why did you bring him along anyway?" he asked. Tsuna got nervous by the question.

"If I don't… the world will be in danger. Adu Du earlier today said that if we don't surrender our cocoa, we will have to prepare for annihilation. Right now, I bet he's looking for us" Tsuna said hesitantly. After hearing that, Tok Aba smiled before patting both Tsuna and BoBoiBoy's heads.

"Ochobot, I suppose you should give them powers instead. They've done a good job preventing an alien from conquering the world" Tok Aba said. BoBoiBoy and Tsuna widened their eyes after hearing that.

"You're sure about this Tok?" Tsuna nervously asked.

"Wow! Awesome, Tok!" BoBoiBoy said as he held out his right hand and thumb together.

Namimori

"Wow, Tsuna! You're so lucky!" Yamamoto commented.

"Juudaime! I'm so jealous right now!" Gokudera screamed at the screen in delight. Haru only rolled her eyes at him.

"Juudaime…" Giannini said.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said with a worried look. Tsuna had already gone through a lot of life-threatening situations and this worried her, because at any one of these situations, Tsuna might not be able to return from battle alive and well.

"Good luck… Tsuna" Reborn said with a smirk.

Rintis Island

"Okay, you two! Stand near me" Ochobot said as he moved slightly away from the stall before Tsuna and BoBoiBoy approached him. Ochobot was suddenly encased in blue energy before said energy was launched into the air as two consecutive energy beams. The light produced was so bright it forced the three humans to cover their eyes.

'Just… what… is this?' Tsuna thought to himself before the light cleared. When it did, Tsuna noticed his right arm wrist was glowing before he stared at it. The glow cleared revealing to be a wristwatch. But what really surprised Tsuna was that the wristwatch looked very similar to his old Vongola Ring that he wore. It had the Vongola crest at the center while the edges had words that read 'Vongola' on one side and 'Famiglia' on the other. The strip of the watch was similar to V.R version of his X-Gloves. There was a small button at the side which Tsuna pressed without hesitation, causing the Vongola crest to flip open, revealing a small digital clock display, much to Tsuna's surprise before he closed it.

BoBoiBoy however, had two wristwatches on his hands. One on his left and the other in his right. The wristwatch was black with a lightning symbol at the center even though the shape was not symmetrical and not round. The strip was orange with yellow edges.

"Wow, what's this?" BoBoiBoy asked with amazement.

"Those are your Power Bands!" Ochobot replied. Tok Aba smiled at the boys. Tsuna however, kept staring into his Power Band. It reminded him of Namimori. All of his adventures. All that he had gone through, ever since Reborn had came into his life.

'I… want to protect everyone' those words flashed through his mind. These words were the ones that had kept him fighting. These words ignited his Dying Will flames on his ring.

Suddenly, his Power Band started to glow, surprising everyone else. Flames were suddenly ignited on his hands. A V-shaped flame appeared on his forehead, which was most covered by his hair.

"Woah…" BoBoiBoy said.

"What the?" Tok Aba was surprised. Tsuna, who had closed his eyes, slowly opened them, revealing a pair of calm, orange eyes. Ochobot, surprised at this, floated and scanned Tsuna with his lenses.

"Woah, you've managed to tap into your Dying Will Powers!" Ochobot said. Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement.

'Dying… Will…?' Tsuna thought. He was surprised, in fact. How in the world would Tsuna be accurately be given a Power Band that allowed him to activate his Dying Will modes, he did not know. Plus, the flames burn without his gloves.

"Woah, awesome! How did you do that Tsuna?" BoBoiBoy asked. Tsuna did not say anything at first, only turning to BoBoiBoy and staring at his eyes with his calm eyes. BoBoiBoy felf as if he was staring right into his soul.

"It… was my resolve to protect those I had cherished. The dying will that allows me to truly carry out my resolve" Tsuna calmly said, surprising everyone. They had never heard Tsuna talk in a very calm voice. The way Tsuna acted with his powers were as if he had already knew how to use them, though they did not know he truly did.

Namimori

"Dying Will flames?" Yamamoto and Gokudera said together in shock. Out of all things, they did not expected that at all.

"Wow. The fact that the Power Band allowed Juudaime to do that really surprise me!" Giannini commented.

Rintis Island

"How about BoBoiBoy? What's his power?" Tok Aba asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" BoBoiBoy asked. Ochobot then hovered over to BoBoiBoy and scanned him.

"Wow! Elemental Powers! You have the ability to control the elements on this planet!" Ochobot declared.

"Really!? How do I use them?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Be patient. You have to train hard in order to use them. It is nearly as powerful as Tsuna's and one of the most difficult powers to control!" Just as Ochobot finished explaining, a thunderous roar filled the sky, startling everyone except Tsuna and BoBoiBoy.

"Woah!" Tok Aba said as he looked at BoBoiBoy. He held a lightning-bolt in his right hand in a backhand grip.

'A lightning bolt?' Tsuna thought.

"Woah, you just used your lightning powers? How did you do that?" Ochobot asked. BoBoiBoy stared at the lightning bolt in amazement before looking at Ochobot with a confident face.

"Hehe! Just watch this!" BoBoiBoy used his left hand in an attempt to summon another lightning bolt but failed.

"Nothing happened" Ochobot said disappointedly.

'He must've probably summoned it by accident' Tsuna thought. Somehow, he felt no need to voice his opinions and he trusted his instinct. Let BoBoiBoy discover it on his own first.

"How did I do it again?" BoBoiBoy asked himself. He accidentally rubbed the lightning bolt on his head and he widened his eyes as he realized it.

"Ah! It's hot! It's hot!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he threw the lightning bolt into the air. However, the bolt went down, right at him.

"BoBoiBoy! Look out!" Tsuna still in his Dying Will state (**Yeah I know it's Hyper mode**) and Tok Aba shouted at him. BoBoiBoy freaked out and held out both of his arms. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind redirected the lightning bolt into a nearby tree, snapping it into two as the bolt collided.

"I guess… that must be wind, right?" Tsuna said calmly.

"Wind power! Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said as he held out his right thumb up.

"All right. Enough experimenting. Let's go home" Tok Aba said as he turned.

"All right!" BoBoiBoy said as he ran towards Tok Aba. However, he tripped on Ochobot and suddenly, a rock pillar rose from the ground quickly high up right next to Tok Aba.

"Woah! What was that!?" Tok Aba asked, still shocked from it.

"It's the earth element" Tsuna said before the flames on him extinguished and his eyes turned once more into chocolate brown eyes, and his first words were…

"HIEEE! It nearly got to Tok Aba!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oops…" Ochobot said.

"Hehe. Sorry" BoBoiBoy said as he got up.

"Ugh… never mind let's go home, shall we?" Tok Aba said as he continued walking towards his car.

"Okay" BoBoiBoy said.

"Wait! What about that pillar!?" Tsuna asked in his panicked voice regarding the pillar.

"Don't worry. After sometime, it will go back into the ground" Ochobot said. Tsuna looked at him disbelievingly.

"Uh… let's just go home" Tsuna said.

Later that night

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. Save for Tsuna.

He could not sleep. Not after everything that has happened. He got up from his bed and stared out the window. He walked towards it and walked to the roof. After staring at the quiet night sky calmly, Tsuna closed his eyes. Suddenly, flames were ignited on his forehead and Tsuna's opened eyes were now calm, orange eyes once again.

It's time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Not sure?<strong>

**I'm sure you enjoyed the change in plot(hopefully) in this chapter. Don't forget to review and follow if you're not. Though you might wait a few weeks for me to finish this chapter because I have exams coming up and also because the long chapters I have to write. The thing is that, I'm worried that some future plot point 'BoBoiBoy' might kill some of my ideas but I have a certain back story coming up just in case that happens.**

**Edit: Changed some stuff**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Power Band Wielders

**Hi there everyone! Sorry for the wait! I got busy lately and all that stuff. I've finally finished this chapter and I'm kind proud, even though at time I felt it was rushed or something. There might be remainders of Episode 2 that I can use in the next chapter.**

**Warning: There might be OOCness in this chapter.**

**Edit: Chapter fixed and added an extra scene at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: There's a reason I post fanfics up here you know.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Power Band Wielders<span>

Tsuna, now with the flames on his forehead along with the calm, orange eyes, stood alone at the football field while the sky was still very dark. He recalled a very recent event that made him wonder more about his abilities.

*_Flashback*_

_ As Tsuna stood on the roof of the house, Dying Will Flames were ignited on his hands. With his palms opened and facing the surface Tsuna was on, Tsuna slowly lifted himself off the ground. Immediately, his arms face to his back and darker flames were produced, causing Tsuna to be propelled at high speeds._

_ 'It seems I can use both types of flames too' Tsuna thought as he flew. He was curious of the Power Band's capabilities. Even though Adu Du might be searching for him, his intuition told him that Tsuna was fine at the moment and Adu Du was not to be worried about at the moment._

_*Flashback End*_

Tsuna stood alone, with his eyes closed. Then his legs were spread out and his hands were put together into a diamond shape, with one of his palms facing him and the other the opposite. The moment Tsuna opened his eyes, the flames on his head no longer had a V-shape. Instead, the flame's shape was as if spreading out into different directions all together. The flames that were formed on his hand merged and produced the same shape.

This went on for a minute, but Tsuna was so focused he did not sense a yellow spherical object in the bushes a few feet away.

"Woah… what is he doing?" Ochobot wondered. Coincidentally in response, Tsuna knelt down and put his palms on the ground. All of a sudden, what seemed to be ice starts forming on the grass. When the grass around a small area around Tsuna had been frozen, Tsuna stopped and stood.

"Ts-Tsuna?" Tsuna turned to the source of the voice and made a slightly surprised face(his expression was slightly surprised but in heart he's really surprised) when he saw Ochobot approaching him.

"Ochobot?" Tsuna said in confusion. He had no idea how Ochobot trailed him here, and he knew Ochobot would want to know how in the world did Tsuna knew about these abilities without being told.

"I'm surprised you figured out how to use your powers like this!" Ochobot exclaimed. Tsuna said nothing, as he thinks of an excuse should Ochobot ask about his mastery of his abilities.

"How did you find out about this?" Ochobot asked the question that Tsuna had expected. Slightly nervous, Tsuna did not say anything at all. He remembered about how he once refused to tell Kyoko and Haru the truth behind their situation back in the future world. He knew that when one hides a secret, at some point it will be revealed no matter the secret.

"I… I cannot tell you now" Tsuna said.

"Why?" Ochobot asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, Ochobot. But not today" Tsuna calmly replied.

"Really? Promise?" Ochobot asked for confirmation. Tsuna only nodded.

"Oh, right! What else can you do?" Ochobot enthusiastically asked. Tsuna recalled some of his previous abilities that he could use such as the X-Burner and the Oath Flame but the only ability Tsuna could use currently aside from the Zero Point Breakthrough methods that he used earlier is the X-Burner, and without his contact lenses and headphones, it would be difficult for him to use it efficiently as it would be hard to balance the energy output of the flames. But then maybe Ochobot can help.

Then there's Adu Du. Who knows what could he be doing. If he demonstrates the X-Burner now, it might attract Adu Du to him. Not good.

"Actually Ochobot, there is one thing that I want to test out… But…" Tsuna calmly said.

"But what?" Ochobot asked.

"The thing is, it might attract Adu Du's attention" Tsuna finished.

"Oh don't worry. Just like humans, species like Adu Du's too sleep around this time. So as long as you don't hit them somehow, you'll be all right" Ochobot explained. Tsuna was slightly surprised. Really convenient. Tsuna merely stared at Ochobot then, thinking about Ochobot's intelligence.

"Ochobot? Could you scan energy output aside from scanning abilities?" Tsuna asked.

"I can. But why?" Ochobot asked.

"Just make sure my energy output's balanced" Tsuna merely stated as he walked over the frozen ground, stood sideways and opened his legs wide. His left arm stretched towards the frozen ground with his palms opened and bright flames shooting out slowly, while his right hand was lifted to his forehead and dark, orange flames were emitted from the hand. Ochobot started scanning the flames on Tsuna's hands.

"Wow! The energy output in both hands are quickly balancing each other!" Tsuna heard Ochobot exclaimed. That was sudden for Tsuna as the flames' output immediately balanced at the start was unusual for him. Though it could be because he was used to doing it already, but he still had doubts. Tsuna then decided to test on a theory by increasing the flame output on only ONE of the burners.

"The energy output for one of the burners are rising! Wait, the Power Band! It's stabilizing the energy output!" Ochobot announced as he continued scanning.

'The Power Band?' Tsuna thought to himself. No wonder the flames were easily balanced out.

"Tsuna! It's rising!" Ochobot shouted. Tsuna realized that if the X-Burner gets any stronger, it would attract unwanted attention.

"If that's the case… X-BURNER!" Tsuna shouted as he raised his arm to the front. Suddenly, the flames burst out at high speeds, the one shot to the front darker than the other. Despite that, it was able to melt the frozen grass.

"Wow… that was so powerful" was Ochobot's only response. Tsuna only stared. That was less than 50% of the whole thing.

"Ochobot, I think we should leave now. Who knows what will happen" Tsuna then said before the flames on his head disappeared and reverted to his normal mode.

"Hm… okay then. Let's go" Ochobot agreed before the two left.

Hours later

"All right! I'm prepared for training!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed as Ochobot hovered down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey there BoBoiBoy. Where's Tok Aba?" Ochobot asked.

"He left. He said I could use some training at the backyard before I leave for the café" BoBoiBoy explained. He then looked up at the stairs and questioned "Where's Tsuna?"

"Oh… actually, Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night to do training on his own" Ochobot said. BoBoiBoy stared at the robot unbelievingly.

"Really? Man, I want to see what he can do!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed.

"Let him rest. You should go do your training" Ochobot said before the two left through the front door.

Meanwhile, back in Namimori

"Tsuna-kun trained in the middle of the night?" Kyoko asked worriedly as BoBoiBoy and Ochobot set up for BoBoiBoy's training session in the screen.

"If only I could watch Juudaime did his training!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Here" Giannini said as he opened a recording of Tsuna's training a few hours earlier. The others watched the recording in awe. Even with just the Power Band and just gloves, Tsuna was able to retain some of his abilities. The Power Band even helps with balancing the flame output for the X-Burner. Pretty convenient since Tsuna did not have his contact lenses.

"The Power Band could do so much. I was surprised when I first watched it too" Giannini explained before closing the video and focus on the live video feed.

"Why is BoBoiBoy training out in the open? That would definitely attract a lot of attention!" Gokudera said angrily at the screen.

"Well, Tok Aba did say most of the citizens of Rintis Island are very ignorant. Plus, Yaya too is out of the house. Come on, relax for once" Yamamoto assured him. Gokudera glared at him.

"That's a stupid excuse" Gokudera muttered.

"Lightning Bolt!" the observers heard BoBoiBoy in the screen shouted as lightning rained down onto his hands to reveal… a lightning umbrella.

"What the?" Haru and Gokudera said as Yamamoto started laughing. Giannini only sweat dropped.

"Who would've thought it could work that way!" Yamamoto said before continuing his laughter.

"Try again" Ochobot said.

"Hm… how did I do that again yesterday?" BoBoiBoy asked himself. The observers then noticed through one of the cameras that a toddler was watching through a hole in the wooden fence next door with curiosity.

"A toddler?" Haru wondered.

"Is that Yaya's house?" Yamamoto asked.

"A little brother, perhaps?" Kyoko commented.

"Lightning Bolt!" BoBoiBoy shouted again, only to summon a lightning broomstick.

"Hm… try again" Ochobot said disappointedly.

"Wah! Tantek!" the observers in the room heard the toddler commented on the lightning broomstick. Gokudera and Haru sweat dropped while Yamamoto laughed.

"Seriously, BoBoiBoy, how is it that you have to take time mastering your powers while Tsuna takes almost immediately to master his? Both of your powers are almost similar in terms of difficulty in mastery" Ochobot complained before BoBoiBoy's Lighting Broomstick disappeared from his hands.

"Hmm… no clue. But do you find it weird that he could activate his just like that?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Well…" was Ochobot's only response.

"Well what?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Just go back to your training" Ochobot said before BoBoiBoy stared unbelievingly at the yellow robot.

"If only they knew" Gokudera said before giving out a nervous laughter.

Adu Du's spaceship

"Search for those boys AND the Power Sphere!" Adu Du commanded as an army of small green robots with head shaped like cuboids and with three small spider-like legs crawled out of the room. The robots also had a small red eye which randomly moves around the front side of the head but mostly stays on its top right. They also had a small antenna on the top of each of their heads.

Soon, the robots flew out of the spaceship in swarms.

Tok Aba's house

"Okay… focus, focus" BoBoiBoy was surrounded by cocoa cans hung up with strings which were held up by some of the trees in the backyard.

"Lightning Bolt!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he finally summoned a perfect lightning bolt and threw it at one of the cocoa cans, which then fell to the barrel below it. BoBoiBoy continued summoning more and throwing them at the other cocoa cans before jumping up and threw two lightning bolts simultaneously at two cocoa cans.

"Hehe. Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said after he landed before giving a thumbs up with his right hand. He then swayed his arms slowly to his right.

"Whirlwind attack!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he spun and jumped into the air, creating a small tornado that blew all the cocoa cans away, with one unfortunately hitting Ochobot right between his lenses.

"How's that?" BoBoiBoy asked confidently at Ochobot after landing down. Ochobot stood up on his wheels revealing a cocoa can that fitted right between the lenses.

"What do you think?" Ochobot asked, unamused.

"Hehe. Watch this! Earth Pillar!" BoBoiBoy said as he punched the ground with his left hand. Soon the ground beneath Ochobot rose up quickly and only stopped once it was as tall as a skyscraper.

"Put me down, BoBoiBoy! I'm scared of heights!" Ochobot pleaded.

Namimori

"Wait, what? Scared of heights?" Yamamoto asked.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? A robot scared of heights, after being activated less than a day ago? Plus, wouldn't that pillar attract more attention or something?" Gokudera asked with an irritated face. Just then, BoBoiBoy inside the screen smacked the ground, causing the pillar to quickly descend into the ground, before Ochobot quickly fell to the ground, top first.

"Hehe, awesome!" BoBoiBoy said as he gave a thumb up. Then, he smiled grew wider.

"I know! I should tell all my friends about this!" BoBoiBoy said as he walked away excitedly.

"No you can't! You can't tell your friends about your powers!" Ochobot stopped him.

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

A few seconds later

"Yes you can! Yes, you can! Put me down, BoBoiBoy!" Ochobot pleaded as he was on another tall earth pillar. BoBoiBoy only smirked.

"ToToiToy!" Gokudera and the others heard the toddler say cheerfully.

"Ugh… idiots" Gokudera muttered.

"It's kind of… funny" Haru said.

"If you don't put me down now, I won't tell you your ultimate power!" Ochobot threatened.

"Really? Quick tell me!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed excitedly. That was when Giannini spotted something inside one of the live feeds.

"Oh no!" he said. Then another window in the screen opened revealing one of Adu Du's robot minion spying.

"What the!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Looks like he found them" Yamamoto said.

"Be prepared… Tsuna" Reborn muttered.

Some time later

"Ochobot?" Tsuna called as he walked down the staircase as he saw Ochobot floating in front of the TV.

"Oh there you are. BoBoiBoy has already left. I just taught him his ultimate power" Ochobot said. Tsuna only nodded. Ochobot had already told Tsuna of BoBoiBoy's ability to split himself into different clones of himself, each wielding a single element, while on the way back home after Tsuna's short training.

"Anyways, what do you want to do now?" Ochobot asked. To be honest, Tsuna had no idea what to do. Maybe he should go to Tok Aba's café too? That seemed okay. But how about Ochobot?

"Ochobot, I want to go to the café but… how about you? You might get caught or something?" Tsuna said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry. Cause I can do this" Ochobot said as he closed himself and in a matter of seconds transformed into a football. Tsuna stared at him with awe.

"Wow…" Tsuna said as he picked Ochobot up before giving a small smile. The two then left through the front door.

Later

"Ah, there you are Tsuna!" Tok Aba said as Tsuna holding Ochobot approached the Kokotiam.

"Where's Ochobot though?" Tok Aba asked.

"Here, Tok!" Ochobot transformed back into his normal form.

"OPOCHOT!" Tok Aba exclaimed as he fell down.

"HIEEEEE! Tok Aba!" Tsuna shrieked as Tok Aba got up. Ochobot then returned into disguise. Tok Aba only sighed.

"Where's BoBoiBoy?" Tsuna asked.

"He went over there with Ying and Gopal" Tok Aba pointed to the direction before Tsuna nodded and left.

Tsuna kept walking, Ochobot in hand till he saw BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal.

"BoBoiBoy?" Tsuna said, causing the others to turn to him.

"Tsuna! You want to try out my cookies?" Yaya ran to Tsuna before taking out one of her cookies and showing it to Tsuna. Even though Tsuna did not know why, he had already became hesitant. Just looking at the cookie itself had reminded Tsuna slightly of Bianchi's Poison Cooking. Then, there was the fact the others behind Yaya were giving distress signals that basically said "Don't eat the cookie!".

"Uh…" Tsuna was hesitant. He managed to put two and two together and decided that Yaya's cookies were dangerous, though maybe not poisonous.

"Tsuna… please?" Yaya stared at the brunette with pity eyes that were large and hard to resist which caused Tsuna to be even more nervous.

Namimori

"Juudaime! You can do it!" Gokudera shouted.

"Don't eat it!" Haru shouted as well.

Rintis Island

"WOI!" the children heard a shout before Tsuna could even react to Yaya's cute eyes. They all turned to reveal… Adu Du.

"HIEEEEEE! He's here!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oooops" was all BoBoiBoy could say.

"Wow! That's the alien on TV yesterday!" Ying exclaimed cheerfully. Tsuna and BoBoiBoy facepalmed.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" Yaya asked. Tsuna however closed his eyes and stayed calm before saying "Yaya, get Ying and Gopal to safety. Now!".

At that moment, Adu Du took out his gun which had four turrets before shooting four laser pellets simultaneously towards Ying and Gopal. The two panicked and only waited for the impact to hit them.

But there was none.

They looked up and saw BoBoiBoy standing between them and a wall made out of rocks in front of him.

"So… you have used the Power Sphere!" Adu Du said angrily.

"He's not the only one" Everyone except BoBoiBoy turned to the source of the voice revealing Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will mode. Adu Du got angrier when he saw Tsuna's current state while the others were completely shocked at Tsuna's current form.

"PROBE! DESTROY THEM!" Adu Du ordered. Suddenly, the earth rumbled and Super Probe appeared from beneath the ground. Adu Du was now on top of Probe, smirking.

"FIRE!" Adu Du commanded as Probe's chest opened up to reveal missiles before launching all of them towards the children.

"Oh no!" BoBoiBoy panicked while Gopal screamed in panic.

"BoBoiBoy! Use wind to deflect them!" Tsuna commanded before suddenly thrusting himself towards Yaya and grabbed her.

"Tsuna!?" Yaya asked in panic before Tsuna stopped under a tree.

"Stay here Yaya" Tsuna said calmly before the two noticed Gopal and Ying desperately running towards them.

"Tsuna! Do something! I don't think BoBoiBoy can take it any longer" Ying exclaimed. Tsuna nodded and then immediately activated his flames before flying quickly towards the battle.

Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy was avoiding various missiles shot towards him as he found out throwing multiple Lightning Bolts took too much time. However that did not mean he could not occasionally throw a Lightning Bolt at one of the missiles.

As the last of the missiles exploded, Tsuna flew through the smoke and disappeared when he was right in front of Super Probe, shocking the aliens.

"What the!? Where did he go?" Adu Du asked as he looked to his left and right. That was answered almost immediately as a sudden and powerful force hits Super Probe from behind, causing the robot to nearly fell. This however made a crack on the armor.

Tsuna floated calmly, not saying a word as Adu Du looked at him angrily. BoBoiBoy was amazed at Tsuna's skill with his powers. The other three children who were watching were also surprised at this.

Namimori

"Yeah, Juudaime! Kick his ass!" Gokudera cheered.

"Yeah!" Haru joined in.

"Aren't you guys going overboard with the cheering?" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Kyoko only laughed nervously at the two.

Rintis Island

"Yeah, Tsuna! BoBoiBoy! You can do it!" Ochobot came out of his disguised form only to receive stares from Adu Du and Tsuna.

"Isn't that the Power Sphere?" Tsuna had the urge to drop his head into his palms but shook it off before making a more serious face and shouted "Ochobot! RUN!" before said robot uses his wheels to escape from Probe.

"Get him!" Adu Du shouted before Super Probe ran towards the Power Sphere and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" Probe said.

"Ochobot!" Tsuna and BoBoiBoy exclaimed. Ochobot was then brought up to confront Adu Du.

"Why did you give them powers, ha!?" Adu Du demanded.

"Because I am well aware who I can give my powers to. Plus you're not even my master! The cocoa used to activate me is not even yours in the first place!" Ochobot responded. Adu Du flinched at the response. It was unfortunate for him that everything Ochobot said is right. He was not Ochobot's master to begin with and the cocoa used was stolen.

"What should we do, Mr. Boss? He's right" Probe asked before an Earth Pillar rose from below Super Probe's arm and knocked Ochobot out of the purple robot's arm. Ochobot then landed with a thud.

"Ochobot! Get here!" Ochobot heard BoBoiBoy called from behind Super Probe. Ochobot's quickly went to BoBoiBoy with his wheels and turned into sphere mode and jumped as Super Probe's arm nearly swiped at him before bouncing into BoBoiBoy's arms.

"Cut him down!" Adu Du commanded before Super Probe's claws were switched with circular chainsaws. The chainsaws were raised, ready to cut down its opponent but suddenly…

"Oh no you don't!" Tsuna quickly flew over Adu Du and immediately broke the chainsaws with his flame-covered hands as quickly as he flew over him.

"What the!?" Adu Du and Probe exclaimed as BoBoiBoy turned to his back to Tsuna, who had knelt down, stood up slowly while holding the broken chainsaws. He turned to his opponent and tossed away the chainsaws.

"Woah! Awesome!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed.

"Now's not the time. Quick! Take advantage!" Tsuna commanded loudly.

"Oh, all right. Hehe, Earth Pillar!" BoBoiBoy confidently punched the pavement below him as Adu Du and Probe were struck up high into the air by an Earth Pillar. Probe landed on his back with Adu Du still in his hatch nearby a faraway tree. BoBoiBoy turned to Yaya, Ying and Gopal with a grin on his face.

"What do you think?" BoBoiBoy said with a smirk on his face. Yaya stared at him with disgust for showing off. Gopal however, was excited.

"Yeah, that's my best friend!" Gopal praised.

Namimori

"Hell yeah!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"That was pretty awesome" Yamamoto cheerfully.

"They still have to be careful though" Reborn said, referring to what was currently happening in the live feed.

Rintis Island

"Probe… take advantage and capture the Power Sphere!" Adu Du who recovered ordered. In Probe's heads-up-display, Ochobot was targeted before one of the arms were detached and flew straight towards its target. Tsuna and BoBoiBoy however noticed and rushed towards Ochobot worriedly.

"Ochobot!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he kicked Ochobot towards the tree Yaya and the others were but however, BoBoiBoy was pushed strongly by Tsuna causing him to fall on the grass. The claw then grabbed Tsuna tightly. Tsuna attempted to break free but failed as the grip was powerful.

"Tsuna!" BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying and Gopal shouted as the detached arm flew back to Super Probe who was standing proudly before the arm attached itself once more.

Namimori

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Cries shouting out Tsuna's name filled the room as the observers (save for Reborn) were shocked seeing that Tsuna was captured by Adu Du.

"How dare you, you box-headed freak!" Gokudera angrily shouted.

"Patience, Gokudera!" Reborn ordered strictly.

"But, Reborn, Juudaime-" Gokudera began protesting.

"Trust me, he will be fine" Reborn assured but his face was a rather serious one despite his assurance.

Rintis Island

"Surrender to me the Power Sphere, or I'll destroy Tsuna!" Adu Du announced to the others in front of him. Tsuna was still struggling but he could not came close to escaping. The others could only watch in shock.

'Dammit! My body's not strong enough!' Tsuna thought as he struggled. However, the grip was getting more powerful.

"Gah! Dammit!" Tsuna shouted in pain.

"Tsuna! Hang in there!" BoBoiBoy shouted to him.

"Silence! Don't try to do anything funny!" Adu Du shouted.

Meanwhile, Yaya, Ying and Gopal who were watching grew more concerned as they could not do anything.

"What should we do? We have to do something" Yaya said. She couldn't stand watching Tsuna in that condition but she did not know what to do, even though she had no choice but ignore the fact that Tsuna had spoken an inappropriate word earlier (If it wasn't for the situation he was in, she would have told him off).

Coincidentally, Ochobot had just recovered from BoBoiBoy's kick earlier and saw Tsuna struggling to escape.

"Tsuna!" Ochobot shouted.

"Hey, over here!" Ochobot heard Ying's voice calling for him before he turned and saw the three.

"Could you do something about this?" Ying asked.

"We need to save Tsuna!" Gopal said worriedly.

"We can't afford to lose friends we have just recently met!" Yaya said, almost crying as she was most concerned about Tsuna's situation.

"Hmm…" Ochobot thought of a solution which then came up two seconds later.

"I know!" the Power Sphere exclaimed.

Back with Tsuna

"Any last words before I finish you for good?" Adu Du angrily asked as Tsuna was still struggling. Tsuna, even though was struggling and still in Hyper Dying Will mode stared at him intently.

"Oh no" BoBoiBoy who was watching said.

"Why… would you want… to conquer Earth?" Tsuna asked as he struggled. Adu Du merely smirked.

"Why you ask? Once I conquer Earth, I will be able to harvest all of its cocoa and bring it back to Atata Tiga and then, I will be recognized as a hero and be rich and famous!" Adu Du explained with a large grin. This, however, made Tsuna's stare at him even sharper.

"That's… your excuse? YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T BE A HERO FOR KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO DID NOTHING TO YOU AND STEALING FROM THEM YOU POWER HUNGRY BASTARD! I HATE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY TORTURING INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THEIR OWN GAIN!" Tsuna shouted at him as the flame on his head grew bigger, shocking both Probe, BoBoiBoy and especially Adu Du. That sentence reminded him of a certain past.

_ It reminded him of a certain bad memory._

_ A bad memory of someone._

_ About how treacherous Ejo Jo was to him._

"Mister Boss! He's escaping!" Probe shouted to Adu Du, shaking him off from his train of thought. The claw began to open up slowly as Probe struggled to keep it closed. Tsuna was more determined to defeat Adu Du after hearing his reasoning to take over.

"Woah…" BoBoiBoy said.

"What the!?" Adu Du exclaimed. Then, Probe's claw was fully opened, but Tsuna was still struggling.

"Probe, tighten-" before he could finish his order, a bright light shone through, temporarily blinding Adu Du. Tsuna used this chance to thrust himself downward and break free.

"What the? What was that!?" Adu Du asked. The answer to his questions was two consecutive blue pillars of light from the tree Ying, Yaya and Gopal were at earlier.

"Oh no, Mister Boss. That looks like…" Probe wanted to finish his sentence but then all of a sudden Yaya appeared in front of the robot in the air before punching Probe at the chest. The punch was so powerful it caused Adu Du and Probe to fly far away from their original position. The impact was powerful enough they nearly fainted.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did that hurt?" Yaya immediately flew towards Adu Du and Probe.

"Yaya! The power of flight and super strength!" Ochobot announced.

"What!? They've used the Power Sphere again! Probe, shoot her!" Adu Du who had recovered ordered. Probe's arm changed into a cannon and aimed at her as it began charging but before he could shoot something else happened.

"Hi!" Ying suddenly appeared. Her spectacles were on her snow cap.

"Eh?" BoBoiBoy and Adu Du said before Ying ran away from Probe. However, Ying sped away with a yellow streak behind her as she ran at physically impossible speeds.

"Ying! Superhuman Speed!" Ochobot excitedly announced.

"Hehehe. You can't catch me!" Ying exclaimed as she ran around Probe multiple times.

"Hey! Stay there!" Probe shouted as he tried to target Ying using his cannon's HUD. When Ying had actually stopped, Probe took the chance to target her and charge his cannon but unfortunately Probe did not realize where he was aiming his cannon at.

"Wait, Probe! Don't shoot!" Adu Du panicked when he realized the cannon was aimed right next to him but it was too late for the alien with the cube-shaped head as the cannon was launched and the explosion occurred right at Probe's head. Ying however, survived without any injuries whatsoever, as she managed to run away with her superhuman speed right as the explosion occurred.

Tsuna who was only watching the events occur was slightly impressed but he deduced that there was something else beyond what Ochobot said these powers were, since the Power Sphere would have given abilities somewhere close to the magnitude of BoBoiBoy or Tsuna's.

Back to the battle, Adu Du and Probe fell head first due to the impact of the explosion earlier. Then, both of them noticed someone was on top of Probe. It was Gopal who stood triumphantly on top of Probe.

"You will pay for your crimes!" Gopal announced before he slowly put his arms together and focused his thoughts into his dark, green Power Band which has a digital clock display on it.

"Oh no!" Probe exclaimed.

"HYAHHHHH!" Gopal shouted as he quickly threw his arms forward towards Adu Du and Probe.

"NOOOO!" Adu Du exclaimed.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Probe shouted.

However, it did not take long enough for everyone to realize that despite Gopal's action, nothing happened at all.

Namimori

"Um… take five, please?" Reborn and the others heard Gopal said as Gopal in the screen turned to Ochobot.

"Hm… I wonder what went wrong" Yamamoto said as Gopal asked Ochobot what his power was.

"I don't know. You're asking the wrong guy" Ochobot replied.

"Aren't you the right guy for this!?" Gopal in the screen, Gokudera and Haru all said at the same time.

Rintis Island

"That's enough!" Adu Du shouted as Probe grabbed Gopal tightly.

"Help! Ayoyo! I was just kidding earlier!" Gopal cried.

"Let Gopal go!" Yaya shouted as she flew quickly towards Probe but Probe then swung his right arm at her, causing her to be flung back. Luckily she managed to land squarely on her feet.

"Yaya! Are you okay?" Ying who had been running ever since the explosion occurred stopped and asked. However, before Yaya could answer, the two were grabbed by the same detached arm that had captured Tsuna earlier.

"Aahh!" the girls screamed as the detached arm flew back to Probe and attached itself. That was when Tsuna, BoBoiBoy and Ochobot gathered together in front of Adu Du, though Tsuna looked furiously at the alien. If looks could kill, Adu Du would've been dead by now.

"Ah! Let me go, you big meanie!" Ying shouted as she struggled.

"Amma! Appa!" Gopal cried.

"Surrender the Power Sphere, or suffer the consequences! Muahahahahaha!" Adu Du announced with a menacing laugh. This however, made Tsuna more furious. In a flash, Super Probe was immediately punched at the chest by Tsuna with flame-covered fists. The impact was so powerful it created a large crack. It also caused Probe's grip of the other three to loosen, breaking the three from his grasp. That was when Tsuna turned to BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy! SPLIT! NOW! Yaya, Ying, Gopal! Get away from me!" Tsuna ordered before he looked upto Adu Du and thrusted himself backwards past BoBoiBoy while the other three did not ask any questions and ran.

"Huh? Oh! Okay!" BoBoiBoy only figured what to do once Tsuna flew past him. Then his face changed to a confident face.

"BOBOIBOY ELEMENTAL SPLIT!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he raised his right arm, causing his Power Bands to glow. He then brought it down and crossed both of his arms. Floating emblems representing the three elements Boboiboy has mastered; Earth, Wind and Lightning appeared right in front of the crossed arms. The emblems then hovered high into the sky, forming a yellow, horizontal circle in the sky. Boboiboy then jumped towards the circle and passed through it. The moment he passed through the circle, he was joined by two more boys that looked exactly like him before all three spun in the air and landed squarely on their feet.

The BoBoiBoy at the center wore his hat similar to the singular form but his jacket is fully unzipped and his orange color scheme was replaced with red. The symbol that represented Earth replaced the lightning emblem signified that this was BoBoiBoy Earth or Earth, as his counterparts would call him at some point.

The one at BoBoiBoy Earth's left had the same color scheme and emblem as the singular form but his jacket was halfway zipped and the brim of his hat currently faced forwards and the lightning emblem on his hat was also placed above the brim. This was BoBoiBoy Lightning though he would be referred to as Lightning by his counterparts.

The last one, had his jacket fully zipped like his similar to his singular counterpart but his color scheme was yellow and his hat faced sideways, with brim facing to his right. The wind emblem on his cap and zipper signifies that this was BoBoiBoy Wind or Wind as he would be called by his other counterparts.

Ying, Yaya and Gopal were amazed by the Elemental Split while Adu Du was shocked. Tsuna instead prepared his X-Burner from behind BoBoiBoy.

"Earth Pillar!" BoBoiBoy Earth shouted as he smashed his fists onto the ground before the ground beneath Adu Du and Probe immediately rose up and knocked them both high into the air. But Probe managed to recover midair and prepared all of his available weapons.

"Shoot them!" Adu Du commanded before Probe released all of the missiles at the three.

"Whirlwind Attack!" BoBoiBoy Wind shouted confidently as he swayed his arms quickly and formed a powerful gust of wind that reflected the missiles back. Adu Du did not take long to realize where the missiles were deflected to as he widened his nearly square-shaped eyes.

"NOOO!" Adu Du shouted as the missiles hit him and Probe and exploded.

"Almost there!" Tsuna said as he continued to charge his X-Burner.

As Adu Du and Probe started falling to the ground, Adu Du noticed Lightning in the air, who then went down quickly towards him and stabbed Super Probe with two Lightning Bolts before smirking.

"BoBoiBoy! Get out of the way!" Tsuna shouted before Earth and Wind moved to the side while Lightning jumped down from Probe.

"Woah… Tsuna…" Yaya said as she saw focused on Tsuna charging his X-Burner.

"X-BURNER!" Tsuna shouted as he released the attack. The powerful blast travelled quickly towards its target. The burner was large enough to engulf both Probe and Adu Du in the blast. Moments later, an explosion occurred midair before Probe and Adu Du flew out of the explosion and landed into a nearby tree, with Probe no longer in his Super mode and Adu Du burnt. All three BoBoiBoy gathered before Earth crossed his arms together. The other two dashed right into him before a bright light engulfed all three for a second before it disappeared, revealing BoBoiBoy, no longer as three people but as a singular person. Meanwhile, Tsuna's V-shaped flame on his fore head disappeared and his eyes became chocolate brown once more. The first thing he did was sigh heavily.

"Ah… what a fight…" Tsuna whined.

"Computer! Save me!" Adu Du commanded into his communicator attached into Probe. Seconds later, his spaceship arrived almost immediately right above Adu Du before its bottom hatch opened and a blue colored beam appeared and started pulling Adu Du and Probe into the spaceship.

"I will be back! I will be back!" Adu Du announced as he rose up. Tsuna however, made his usual panicked face as he realized one thing.

The tractor beam was too slow.

Adu Du also had realized this and ended up having to repeat himself a few more times.

"It's too slow!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hehehe! Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said before summoning a Lightning Bolt.

A few seconds later

Adu Du slowly went up into the main control room, electrocuted.

"Welcome back, master" the Computer said.

"Next time, make it go faster!" Adu Du complained.

Outside the spaceship

The spaceship then immediately left the children for the time being.

"Wow, Tsuna! The attack you used was so awesome!" BoBoiBoy immediately turned to Tsuna.

"Really? Ahaha" Tsuna laughed nervously in response.

"Why are you laughing like that?" Ying asked in an annoyed tone. Tsuna was caught off guard by this question. The reason he laughed was because they did not know how powerful a fully charged X-Burner was.

Namimori

"If only they knew" Gokudera commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

Rintis Island

"That would be because that wasn't even half of his energy used" all the children heard Ochobot commented. Their eyes (except Tsuna) widened at this fact.

"W-What?" Ying said.

"That was just less than half?" Yaya asked. The children were truly amazed at Tsuna. They could not imagine how powerful it was at full power. Tsuna was not surprised. If they knew about the XX-Burner, their minds would be blown.

"Wow, really!? Man that's awesome!" BoBoiBoy and Gopal exclaimed. Tsuna only rolled his eyes.

"I have to say though, these things sure are handy" Yaya said as she looked at her Power Band on her right wrist. Tsuna then paid close attention towards the Power Band. It was pink and small and only had one strap that coiled around the wrist.

"Yeah! This is pretty cool!" Ying said as she looked at hers. It was a slightly large, yellow wristband with a digital clock display on it.

"Wait a second! Ochobot! What are my powers!?" Gopal asked loudly. Ochobot attempted to remember but then experienced a sudden static shock.

"I don't remember… you can blame BoBoiBoy for kicking me so hard all of my data got scrambled" Ochobot explained. Gopal then only glared at BoBoiBoy in response.

"Your fault!" BoBoiBoy and Tsuna only laughed nervously when Gopal said that.

Namimori

"You know… I think there is some the abilities Yaya and Ying's Power Band show are what they really are…" Gokudera said. The others turned to him, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko started to ask.

"Well first of all, Juudaime and BoBoiBoy were given powerful abilities which involves manipulation. Juudaime's involves manipulating Dying Will flames while BoBoiBoy involves manipulating elements. Based on what happened to Ochobot earlier, there might be a hidden truth regarding Yaya and Ying's powers that Ochobot doesn't know" Gokudera explained.

"What do you mean, huh?" Haru asked with an annoyed face.

"Supposedly, the Power Sphere has given powerful abilities. It should have given the girls abilities around the same magnitude. Plus the fact that some sort of manipulation is involved" Gokudera explained.

"Well, whatever it is we will just have to wait and see for ourselves" Reborn said.

Adu Du's spaceship

"Hey, where's Mister Boss?" Probe asked the Computer.

"He's resting by himself after the battle. He said he needed time alone too. I wonder why…" the Computer replied.

"Really?" Probe asked once more.

Meanwhile, Adu Du walked in the hallways, remembering the very last insult Tsuna gave him.

"_I HATE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY TORTURING INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THEIR OWN GAIN!_" those words were still ringing within Adu Du's mind, as he was immediately reminded of another memory.

_Flashback_

_ "Just because the Emperor gave you the title doesn't mean I will like it anyway" the tall Kubulus creature said to the young Adu Du, who looked beat up and his clothes almost torn._

_ "Ejo Jo! Why!? Why do you hate me so much!? I didn't do anything to you at all!" Adu Du asked._

_ "You're nothing but trash! Trash like you shouldn't even deserve that title! You're better off dead!" the other alien, currently known as Ejo Jo shouted at him before kicking Adu Du in the guts. Adu Du screamed in pain but it did not go any better anyway._

_Flashback end_

"Maybe… I should…" Adu Du asked himself before staring at the ceiling of the spaceship.

"Mister Boss! Oh, Mister –eh?" Probe who was going to approach Adu Du staring at the ceiling said.

"Hm… well I should just leave you here for a while then. Bye!" Probe said as he left Adu Du by himself once more.

Back with Tsuna

"Oh yeah, Tsuna! How about trying out my cookies? I'm sure you're tired like us. Afterwards we'll all eat cookies!" Yaya said causing everyone else except Tsuna and Ochobot to scream in fear hearing that. Yaya then held out her cookie to Tsuna. Tsuna hesitated at first but unfortunately, Yaya looked at him with cute eye that even Tsuna couldn't resist. Plus, in order to keep her happy, he might as well try it.

That was what when through his head as he put the cookie in his mouth and started crunching. Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Ying were waiting to see his reaction. They were scared he would faint from those cookies.

"I-it's okay, I-I guess" the three were shocked to see Tsuna alive and well after eating the DEADLIEST cookies ever made, and he's not showing any signs that he was going to faint either.

"It's... a bit hard to bite and kind of salty. Maybe you should make them softer and more sweet next time" Tsuna commented. Yaya was very delighted to the point tears came out of her eyes. Tsuna suddenly became desperate and blushed.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked in a panicked tone. Yaya just smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's okay... It's... just that I never received comments that felt so genuine before. For some reason, I noticed the comments about my cookies before felt... less genuine to say at least" Yaya explained.

Namimori

"Eh!? But how!?" Haru asked when she saw Tsuna ate the cookie.

"Because he's Juudaime!" Gokudera replied triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Haru snapped at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Like what I did there. Of course.<strong>

**Don't forget to review and fave it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack of the Multi-Monsters

**Finally! AFTER SO LONG! I'VE FINALLY HAVE THIS CHAPTER DONE!**

**Miracles do exist!**

**Sorry, it's been so long since I last updated this but it's a pain in the neck to do this! School, other fanfics, my own life and gaming and stuff and all that crack, so hopefully, you'll be satisfied with this... I'll try to balance my time with all the fanfics. Don't worry once December hits I have all the time I need! Plus the fact that this year is my final school year (unless I flunk exams and I have to repeat which hopefully won't happen)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Attack of the Multi Monsters<span>

Tsuna wasn't exactly sure what to do. His mind still stuck to that battle he had last week. Surprisingly, Adu Du had not made any attacks for the past week. Though, it would be likely that he was just planning.

Still he remembered that battle very clearly, especially Adu Du's reaction after Tsuna berated him. Looking back, Tsuna noticed that Adu Du reacted as if wanting to deny what he said, or at least realized something. As a being that wanted to conquer Earth surely Adu Du wouldn't care about Tsuna's remark about his evil. But then Tsuna realized. What if something tragic happened to Adu Du that motivated him to be evil or wanted to conquer Earth for its cocoa, to the point that Tsuna managed to remind him of his probably tragic past?

Tsuna was not exactly a smart person but after all of his time with Reborn, Tsuna became more aware of his surroundings and was more observant. He might still not be able to score good grades in school but Tsuna has been able to think critically of his surroundings and the logic behind them.

That was how Tsuna ended up with the conclusion that Adu Du might not be as bad as he might have claimed.

While Adu Du was not attacking, things on the island were doing good. Yaya, Ying and BoBoiBoy still adjusting to their powers, Gopal not even knowing what they are yet while Tsuna who had already knew how to use his the way he had used to was still stuck as a child and on the island. Ochobot meanwhile, became the new helper at Tok Aba's Kokotiam, though only Tsuna himself among the children knew about it.

He then started to wonder if there some extra stuff his Power Band was able to grant him aside from the stuff he knew.

Back in Namimori

Gokudera did not know what to feel about the situation.

On one hand, Tsuna was stuck in some other world that was disconnected from theirs a long time ago and he was worried sick. On the other hand, this was the world that conveniently had aliens involved and that got Gokudera excited because aliens were actually real (or at least outside of his world).

Yamamoto was all right, though. The occurrence that happened in the world Tsuna was in was lighthearted compared to what they had faced and Yamamoto liked that, where things actually feel fun and all that. He would have fit perfectly in that world.

But nevertheless, they all had to focus at the current predicament Tsuna would be in soon.

Rintis Island

Tsuna had finished training when he decided to walk around the island. At that point he arrived at the football field only to see BoBoiBoy playing with the football by himself.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine…" BoBoiBoy counted as he kicked the ball into the air multiple times. He didn't realize Tsuna was there.

"BoBoiBoy?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, it's you Tsuna. What are you doing here?" BoBoiBoy did not even bother to look down towards the brunette.

"I kind of finished with my training, so I decided to walk around for a bit" Tsuna said. The teen-turned-to-a-child had not explored the island much thus he decided to walk around and probably see some interesting new things. It was nice to be resting peacefully without having to be 'dame' or being 'tutored' by Reborn.

Namimori

Reborn and the others were watching Adu Du watching BoBoiBoy and Tsuna at the football field.

"Ergh… how can I defeat those two? Those two are skilled fighters, especially Tsuna. Plus, BoBoiBoy is good with that… ROUND THING!" Adu Du complained.

"Ha! He doesn't know what a football is!" Yamamoto said while smirking.

"Silence you!" Gokudera snapped at him. Coincidentally, Adu Du also said the same thing at Probe and scolded the robot for agreeing his earlier statement.

"Computer! Have you finished my latest experiment?" Adu Du asked his computer.

"The experiment has been completed" the computer said.

"Good… Probe! Send the uh…" Adu Du commanded but then was lost for words.

"Uh… Multi-Monster?" the computer said.

"Send the Multi-Monster to destroy BoBoiBoy and Tsuna!" Adu Du commanded.

"You name your own experiment, dumbass!" Gokudera complained.

Meanwhile back with Tsuna

"Ninety-six, ninety-eight, ninety-nine…" BoBoiBoy counted as Tsuna sat cross-legged near the goal post, daydreaming about his life back in Namimori.

_'I wonder what my mother is doing… surely she would at least wondered about my whereabouts, right?'_ Tsuna thought to himself. As oblivious as his mother usually was to the crazy situations that happened to Tsuna and his friends throughout the time ever since Reborn showed up, he knew at the very least she cared for her son and others. Heck, despite multiple people doing crazy things in the house she did not notice and passed it off as Tsuna getting along with his friends.

"Hey Tsuna?" Tsuna's train of thought was interrupted by BoBoiBoy who managed to break his own record without interruptions (*cough* Gopal *cough*). Tsuna then stood up with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, BoBoiBoy… what do you want?" Tsuna asked.

"What really happened to you before Tok Aba met you?" BoBoiBoy asked. Tsuna stared at him wide-eyed.

"D-Didn't I tell you already? I-I didn't remember" Tsuna stuttered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" BoBoiBoy said before looking down at his football. He threw the ball up high. But before it came down however, Tsuna saw what seemed to be a laser hit the ball, causing it to fly into the toxic waste area nearby.

"Huh!? My ball!" BoBoiBoy shouted, running towards it almost immediately. Tsuna however, looked at his surroundings, searching for anything suspicious that would have caused the ball to fall into the toxic waste.

"Tsuna! Give me a hand here!" before Tsuna could investigate, BoBoiBoy interrupted by calling for him.

"Uh… wait up!" Tsuna said and followed BoBoiBoy.

"It's in here" BoBoiBoy said once Tsuna caught up to him at the fence.

"You sure you want to go take it back?" Tsuna asked in a nearly panicked tone.

"Of course! Why do you think I won't?" BoBoiBoy replied.

"Uh… toxic?" Tsuna said. BoBoiBoy sighed.

"Can't we just go?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Fine" Tsuna replied in a disappointed tone.

Namimori

"How the hell did that thing sneaked by BoBoiBoy and Tsuna without them even noticing?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

"That thing was freaking huge! I'm surprised even Tsuna-san didn't see that!" Haru said.

"Juudaime will still kick that thing's ass anyway" Gokudera said.

"Well, at least Tsuna-kun's not alone in taking care of this right?" Kyoko said.

"I could tell they could still kick its ass easily" Reborn commented.

Rintis Island, with Tsuna and BoBoiBoy

"There's the ball!" BoBoiBoy said as he pointed to the football that was on a green stone in the middle of the toxic lake.

"It… conveniently landed where the toxic couldn't get to it" Tsuna commented while sweat dropped. There were chances it could land anywhere else and it ended up there instead. Unless…

He was starting to think that Adu Du was definitely up to something when BoBoiBoy was using a large piece of wood to trying to get his ball, and ended up hitting the green stone instead.

However, something happened that raised both Tsuna and BoBoiBoy's suspicions.

Brown bumps started to grow on the stone and then the ground shook before the 'stone' itself rose up.

"EH!? WHAT THE!?" Tsuna panicked as the 'stone' rose and revealed itself to have eyes and a set of teeth. It was then Tsuna started to realize it was a monster of some kind. A large one too, that stood on two legs and had a pair of arms. Luckily it was not as big as Dino's turtle because that would have been too troublesome.

"How the hell didn't we see this coming!?" Tsuna asked aloud.

"Why are you asking me for!?" BoBoiBoy replied loudly.

The monster lowered its head to Tsuna and BoBoiBoy's level and roared loudly, forcing Tsuna and BoBoiboy to cover their ears.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

Adu Du's spaceship

"Uh… why is Tsuna acting so differently than the last time?" Adu Du wondered.

"It seems that the flames he used the other stabilized his mental state temporarily, which enabled him to be calmer during battles as long as he uses the flame's power" the Computer concluded.

"THEN HOW WAS HE SO SKILLED IN THAT FIGHT!?" Adu Du asked loudly, not satisfied with the explanation.

"It is likely that the flames he used had also awakened some sort of instincts that allows him to fight skillfully" the Computer said.

"Hm… interesting" Adu Du said.

With Tsuna and BoBoiBoy

"Uh… sorry. Did that hurt?" BoBoiBoy asked regarding the bumps he accidentally made.

"What do YOU think!?" the monster growled at him causing the ball to fall from his head and BoBoiBoy managed to catch it clumsily.

"Uh… that's kind of my fault. Will you forgive me?" BoBoiBoy said innocently.

"Somehow I doubt it will work" Tsuna said.

"Oh okay then. I forgive you. Now get out of here" the green monster said.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna jaw dropped.

"Oh, thanks. Now let's get out of here Tsuna!" BoBoiBoy said as he started running away.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" the monster shouted. BoBoiBoy turned, scared.

"MY MASTER SENT TO DESTROY YOU! NOT FORGIVE YOU!" he said before giving out a loud roar.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna panicked and covered his eyes.

But nothing happened.

Curious, Tsuna looked at the monster slowly, only to find it ranting on its own.

"Hey, Tsuna" Tsuna turned to BoBoiBoy beside him.

"Sorry, I got us into this mess. Leave this to me okay?" BoBoiBoy said in a convincing tone.

"You sure about this? He's kinda huge" Tsuna asked in concern.

"No worries. I've been training too for the past week! Plus, I bet he won't even notice that I'll split!" BoBoiBoy replied confidently and turned towards the monster.

**"****BOBOIBOY ELEMENTAL SPLIT!"**BoBoiBoy shouted as he performed the Elemental Split successfully, and true to the singular form's assurance, the monster did not even notice.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tsuna said in a shocked tone.

"Okay, Wind, Lightning! Go hide. Come out afterwards and surprise him!" Earth commanded. The other two nodded and hid.

"RAWR!" the monster finally finished ranting before slamming down his right palm onto BoBoiBoy Earth while Tsuna barely jumped out of the way in panic.

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he jumped.

Adu Du's spaceship

"Finally! BoBoiBoy has been defeated! Muahahaha! Now that just leaves one more" Adu Du exclaimed happily.

Namimori

"Wait… he didn't notice that too? I mean- I know he's literally a blockhead and all but you've got to be kidding me" Yamamoto commented.

"He's going to have his ass kicked anyway" Gokudera said.

Back with Tsuna

"WIND!" the Multi-Monster turned to see BoBoiBoy Wind high in the air, surprising the monster.

"WHAT!?" the monster shouted.

"EARTH!" Earth recovered and slammed his fist to the ground, causing the monster's legs to be trapped by the ground itself. Wind then swayed his arms swiftly, producing a powerful wind that pushed the monster even further into the ground.

"W-what just happened!?" The monster asked.

"Hehe! While you were busy roaring and ranting, we took the chance to split into three!" Earth explained.

"HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Namimori

"What. A. Dumbass" Gokudera commented.

With Tsuna and BoBoiBoy

"Wait. You said there were three. Obviously, that one isn't the third one" the monster said while pointing to Tsuna at his last sentence.

"Where's the other one?"

"Right here!" the monster turned to his left to see Lightning standing on top of an unfinished building structure, summoning his Lightning Bolt.

"Lightning Bolt Attack!" Lightning threw the Lightning Bolt at the monster, making it unconscious almost instantly.

"Well... Considering how easy he went down, I think that was an overkill guys" Tsuna commented.

"Really?" Wind said. However, just then the monster glowed and dissolved into the ground.

"ROAR!" Came a loud roar from the ground, and this time there were two Multi-Monsters that came out of the ground.

"Eh!?" Tsuna panicked.

"You cannot truly defeat us! We'll tear you apart and eat you alive!" one of the monsters said.

"Rawr, rawr, rawr" the other agreed.

Namimori

"The monster splits whenever he is defeated? Won't that be too troublesome?" Haru nearly panicked at the realization.

"If they were just as easy to dispatch, then it's pointless" Gokudera commented.

"However, when they split into more, wouldn't they be able to outnumber them, or at least force them into exhaustion?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Tch. Shit" Gokudera cursed under his breath.

"Hahi! You cursed" Haru scolded.

"Shut up woman! I have my rights!" Gokudera snapped.

"Is it me or are the monsters' slightly smaller than it did earlier?" Kyoko pointed out, making everyone in the room, Giannini and Reborn included.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't seeing things?" Haru asked.

Rintis Island

"Three against two... What do you expect?" Earth said as the four stood in front the defeated monsters.

"Totally easy" Wind commented but then the three Elemental BoBoiBoy saw Tsuna activate his Hyper mode.

"Be on your guard. I suspect he's gonna split again" Tsuna calmly said.

He was right.

Currently in front of them are now four of the monsters.

"Can I go home?" Wind asked.

"No way. We're evenly numbered now. All of us have to fight" Earth scolded.

"Plus, they're not so tough to beat" Lightning added.

"Rawr!" went the monsters.

"Really?" Wind asked.

Tsuna had not said anything and stared intently at the Multi-Monsters.

'I see. They seem to be smaller every time they split. While they won't truly die, their decreasing size would be their downfall' Tsuna concluded.

"My brothers! Gather your weapons!" one of the monsters shouted as it took a metal pole. Another one had stone pillars and the third one took a large unused magnet attached to a large chain.

"Huh?" the last monster realized he didn't have a weapon to use and looked around.

He ended up with a stick.

Namimori

"Bwahahaha! Is there anything else he could use?" Yamamoto said.

Rintis Island

Meanwhile, Wind and Earth were also laughing.

"Well that one doesn't count" Earth commented before the stick was thrown at his face and he fell comically. Wind then laughed at him.

"Even if we defeat them, they'll split again" Tsuna said.

"Then how are we going to stop them for good?" Lightning asked.

"Just keep fighting. I've figured something out already" Tsuna replied.

"My brothers! Attack!" the 'leader' of the monsters shouted as the one with the pillars threw four pillars at Tsuna and the three Elemental BoBoiBoy.

"Hiyah!" Wind swayed his arms producing a powerful wind that blew the pillars upwards. The pillars then landed behind the boys, partially sunked into the ground.

"Now, it's our turn-huh?" Tsuna realized that the three were no longer beside him.

"Tsuna! Hide!" Tsuna heard BoBoiBoy's voice from behind one of the pillars behind him.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Tsuna asked.

"We're so doomed!" Wind complained, which to Tsuna seemed familiar.

"Can't you be a bit more positive!?" Lightning scolded.

"We're so dead" Lightning facepalmed.

"Guys, get down!" Tsuna warned as he immediately flew up quickly with his flames.

The giant magnet that one of the Multi-Monsters swung was merely avoided by Tsuna and swept through the pillars, barely missing the three BoBoiBoy.

Namimori

"Wait, is Lightning holding on to his d-"

"We get it! No need to say that!" Haru cut off Gokudera's statement.

"Pffft..." Yamamoto nearly laughed while Kyoko was clueless. Giannini sighed and Reborn remained silent.

Rintis Island

The three boys were approached by the Multi-Monster with the metal pole.

"Rawr!" roared the Multi-Monster as he raised his arm to attack.

"X-Burner!" came a loud voice from above. A burst of flame suddenly rained down on the monster, completely engulfing it.

When the flames cleared, the monsters skin was burnt and he fell un conscious.

"Tsuna!" Earth and Wind called out as the three turned upwards. There was Tsuna in the air, who had just done with his X-Burner but was not looking at them. He was looking at the other monsters.

"Look out guys" he warned. When the three BoBoiBoy turned their attention towards the other three, one of them threw two more pillars while the other threw the giant magnet at them.

Wind and Lightning jumped while Earth desperately bent backwards.

Wind performed a backflip in the air and punched the air right before one of the pillars hit him. The pillar that nearly hit was immediately reflected back towards one of the monsters and hit him right in the face.

Lightning meanwhile spun through the hole on the other pillar and immediately threw Lightning Bolts on the other monster.

Earth while bending backwards spun around, with his left palm accidentally creating enough force to rise an Earth Pillar right underneath the magnet. As the magnet flew up Tsuna caught the chains mid air and started swinging it around.

"Take this!" Tsuna shouted as he finally let it go and threw it at the last monster.

"No!" The last one screamed before he was finally crushed by the magnet.

"Yeah! We won!" Wind exclaimed.

"It's finally over" Earth said.

"No. It has only begun" Tsuna said as he landed.

Almost immediately after he said that, more monsters rose up from the ground, ready for battle.

"Not again" Wind complained.

"How are we going to stop them for good?" Earth asked.

"Just keep fighting" Tsuna replied.

"Then what?" Earth asked again.

"You'll see" came Tsuna's short reply before rushing towards the monsters.

"He knows what he's doing. Let's go!" Lightning said as he summoned his Lightning Bolts and rushed as well.

Namimori

"I take it that Tsuna too had realized their crucial flaw" Reborn commented as they were watching Tsuna and the three Elemental forms of BoBoiBoy easily defeating the Multi-Monsters.

"It's pretty much who can outlast whom first then right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure as heck. Now there are more asses to be kicked!" Gokudera cheered.

A few minutes later after a what Gokudera had called 'the one-sided ass-kicking', the Multi-Monsters had now became an army.

"Oh no! They keep multiplying!" Earth exclaimed.

"Muahahaha! I've finally outnumbered you two!" Adu Du in the other screen on the TV said.

"Hey isn't there something different with them?" Wind in the other live feed asked. That was when Tsuna had reverted into his normal self. Though he looked slightly shocked.

"Uh... They became smaller apparently" he commented as the four stared at the tiny army of Multi-Monsters.

"Oh my. They don't look so terrifying anymore" Kyoko commented.

Rintis Island

"RAWR!" The three BoBoiBoy roared to scare the Multi-Monsters though they managed to fuse as Earth grabbed one of the monsters.

"Uh... What are you going to do with him?" Tsuna asked.

Namimori

"Blast it! You've failed me Computer! Now I've to think of another way to defeat BoBoiBoy and Tsuna!" Adu Du exclaimed while Gokudera smirked at the screen.

"Whatever you're up to, Juudaime can take care of you no problem. We've been through worse, blockhead!" Gokudera said.

"What's up with you today, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's probably the alien. Ever since Adu Du came, he's never been the same" Haru concluded.

"Computer! Think of a way to defeat those two!" Adu Du commanded.

"Didn't you say you wanted to think up of your own plan?" both Yamamoto and Adu Du's computer asked, though the Computer was hit with Adu Du's mug before she could finish her sentence.

"Aha! How about we kidnap their friends?" she suggested.

"Ha... I know. Kidnap Their friends! Force them to surrender!" Adu Du exclaimed.

"Isn't that her idea?" Haru commented.

"Isn't that my idea?" the Computer asked.

"Silence! Sent this information over to Probe and search for the other children!" Adu Du commanded.

With Tsuna and BoBoiBoy

"Okay now little guy! Obviously Adu Du sent you. Now tell us what he's up to!" BoBoiBoy threatened.

"Even if I knew, I'll never betray him!" the Multi-Monster replied.

"Oh, a tough guy, eh?" BoBoiBoy said with a smirk. Tsuna did not like that smirk at all. If his training with Reborn had really thought him anything (it's mostly torture and less training), smirks like that means torture would be up.

"Uh... Are you sure, BoBoiBoy? I can tell he didn't even know what Adu Du's really up to. For all we know, that monster himself is the plan" Tsuna said,

"Or part of a bigger plan! We'll never know unless we interrogate" BoBoiBoy said as he took an empty jar nearby and walked to the nearest upright barell.

"Uh... What are you up to?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Time to go for a spin" BoBoiBoy said as he put the little Multi-Monster inside the jar and placed it on the barell before spinning the jar.

"WOAHHHH!" the monster screamed.

"HIE! DON'T TORTURE HIM!" Tsuna shrieked.

Namimori

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm enjoying that" Reborn commented.

"Ooh, that looks fun!" one of the other Multi-Monsters that were hiding said in another window on the TV screen.

"Rawr, rawr, rawr" the other agreed.

With Tsuna

"That's a bit too much now isn't it?" Tsuna said.

"Um... Excuse me, we were beating them up just now" BoBoiBoy said.

"Knocking them out in one move is less painful than this!" Tsuna replied.

The jar finally stopped spinning and the monster came out of the jar as the lid opened itself. Tsuna quickly picked up the monster.

"What are you up to?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Please don't! I really don't know" the little monster said desperately.

"Don't worry. I believe you" Tsuna said. The Multi-Monster sighed in relief.

"Though do you think you have at least an idea what Adu Du's next plan?" Tsuna said nicely.

"Hm... I don't know. Kidnap your friends?" the monster said. That was when Tsuna widened his eyes as he pieced things together.

Why else would Adu Du attacked only them. He would have been going after them as they speak.

"No..." Tsuna muttered under his breath at the realization.

"Oh no. We have to save them! Let's go Tsuna!" BoBoiBoy said.

"What about me?" the monster asked. Tsuna then knelt down and put the monster down.

"You're letting me go? After all I've done!? Thank you" the Multi-Monster said as he ran away.

"To be fair you can't do anything now anyway" Tsuna muttered while giving a nervous laugh.

"Your kindness will forever be in my debt!" the monster continued.

"Okay, so who should we save first?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"I think we should save Gopal first. He's most vulnerable right now" Tsuna said.

"Hm... Okay then... Hey Tsuna?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you really a boy?"

"Eh!?" Tsuna was shocked at the question.

"Why the hell do you think I'm not!?" Tsuna asked.

"Well you look and sound like a girl... A bit. And you have that Hyper Intuition that Ochobot told me the other day. I thought only women could have good intuition. Then sometimes when we are not fighting, you act like a girl or something" BoBoiBoy explained.

"Can we go save Gopal now?" Tsuna said as his face became red.

Namimori

"How dare he thinks Juudaime's a girl! I'll blow him up when I get to meet him for real!" Gokudera shouted.

"I found that quite amusing actually" Reborn said as his mind came up with crossdressing tortures for Tsuna when he comes back.

"Tsuna-kun does seem cute now that he questioned Tsuna-kun's gender" Kyoko commented.

"Master, I've successfully found one of them, in fact I figured out their weaknesses. Yi-"

"Save it for later. Just send the information over to Probe!" Adu Du shouted, interrupting his computer as everyone observed on the screen.

"Yes, Master"

"Hang on. Have you located the Power Sphere?" Adu Du asked.

"No. He is not with the children" the computer replied.

"He must be hidden in a secret location!" Adu Du concluded.

"Oh, the irony" Yamamoto commented as he laughed.

In another one of the windows on the screen was Ochobot helping Tok Aba cleaning the Tok Aba Kokotiam.

"Now help me out with the dishes, Ochobot" Tok Aba said cheerfully. Ochobot sighed disappointedly.

At Gopal's house

"Gopal! Gopal! Open up!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he pressed the doorbell in front of Gopal's house.

"I'm still wondering why were you questioning my gender" Tsuna said. But then, his eyes widened and turned to his right.

Almost immediately, a streak of yellow and blue passed behind them from where Tsuna looked.

"Ying!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well she's running as usual" BoBoiBoy said. But then a purple flying object flew quickly past them.

"Probe!?" BoBoiBoy shouted.

"I'll go after him!" Tsuna said as he attempted to enter Hyper Dying Will mode.

However, when he tried, he realized he could not enter Hyper Dying Will mode and and his muscles became strained.

"Ugh!" Tsuna groaned in pain as he knelt to the street.

Namimori

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Came different voices showing concern for Tsuna, including BoBoiBoy's that came from the loudspeakers.

"Ugh... I think I need a longer rest after that fight" Tsuna said.

"It seems his body currently couldn't handle it" Reborn commented.

"I'll go after them! You stay here, Tsuna!" BoBoiBoy said before running towards the direction Probe and Ying went earlier.

Tsuna

"Tsuna?" Tsuna who nearly shocked turned to see Gopal standing behind him.

"Gopal! Where were you!? We thought you might have been kidnapped by Adu Du" Tsuna said.

"I'm still trying to figure out my super powers!" Gopal shouted before going onto a full rant on how he failed to figure out his powers.

'This is going to take some is it?' Tsuna thought disappointedly.

With BoBoiBoy

BoBoiBoy felt tired already. He wasted enough of them fighting the Multi-Monsters and running towards Gopal's house. What could be worse?

What was worse was that he saw Probe flying away carrying an unconscious Ying.

"Ying!" he shouted but there was nothing he could do.

"I better get back to Tsuna" BoBoiBoy said to himself as he ran off to find Tsuna.

Meanwhile, with Tsuna...

"... and I can't even fly! This sucks!" Gopal finished his rant.

"Gopal there are more important things to worry about!" Tsuna finally said.

"Hey! What's more important than finding my super powers!?" Gopal asked.

'Good luck saying that in my world' Tsuna facepalmed.

"Tsuna! Gopal!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he ran towards them.

"Where's Ying!? Don't tell me she's-"

"Adu Du got her!" BoBoiBoy said.

* * *

><p><strong>It does feel rushed... I feel slightly disappointed. But at this point I can't really complain.<strong>

**Now you know why this fic is rated T too lol.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! (And see you next chapter which hopefully won't take more than 2 months or so)**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue

**Hey there everyone, I'm back with a new chapter based on Episode 4 of BoBoiBoy Season 1. I will be making a Ramadhan and Syawal special for this fic (as a separate one, I'm just using this fic's canon) and takes place during the Season 2 arc (between Episode 9 and 10). I'm also going to note that I won't update a new chapter till I update each and everyone of my other fics which would take a while but please bear with me. I'm a busy person here.**

**Hopefully you'll be enjoying this chapter of this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: Just refer to previous disclaimers**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Rescue<span>

_Previously..._

_With BoBoiBoy_

_BoBoiBoy felt tired already. He wasted enough of them fighting the Multi-Monsters and running towards Gopal's house. What could be worse?_

_What was worse was that he saw Probe flying away carrying an unconscious Ying._

_"Ying!" he shouted but there was nothing he could do._

_"I better get back to Tsuna" BoBoiBoy said to himself as he ran off to find Tsuna._

_Meanwhile, with Tsuna..._

_"... and I can't even fly! This sucks!" Gopal finished his rant._

_"Gopal there are more important things to worry about!" Tsuna finally said._

_"Hey! What's more important than finding my super powers!?" Gopal asked._

_'Good luck saying that in my world' Tsuna facepalmed._

_"Tsuna! Gopal!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he ran towards them._

_"Where's Ying!? Don't tell me she's-"_

_"Adu Du got her!" BoBoiBoy said._

Now...

"Oh... That's pretty important" Gopal said though oddly enough his expression wasn't as worried as BoBoiBoy and Tsuna's.

"If we hurry now, we can stop Adu Du from kidnapping Yaya!" Tsuna concluded.

"Come on! Let's go!" BoBoiBoy said as he and Tsuna began running.

"Wait!" Gopal suddenly said aloud as he concentrated into something on his mind for a few seconds.

"What are you up to Gopal?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Nope. Can't teleport. Now let's go!" Gopal said as he ran past the other two.

"Okay, what was that about?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"He's still trying to figure out what his powers are. Though I'm kinda worried that he'll kill himself before he could get it figured out" Tsuna explained.

"Oh"

Namimori

"Damnit. Now he's got Ying" Gokudera commented angrily.

"Since Gopal is with Tsuna, I suppose Yaya's next" Yamamoto said.

"I hope she'll be careful enough" Kyoko said.

Adu Du's spaceship

"Master, I've successfully located Yaya" the Computer said.

"Good. Probe you know what to do" Adu Du said on another screen on the control panel.

"Okay, Mr. Boss! I shall be in disguise! Muehehehehe" Probe on the screen replied.

Namimori

"They're finally on the move" Reborn said as one of the windows on the TV screen opened up to reveal Yaya walking in the park disappointedly with her basket full of cookies.

"Why won't anyone buy my cookies?" she wondered out loud sadly.

"Because they taste terrible?" Yamamoto said.

"I want to buy your cookies" came a new voice from a behind her. Yaya suddenly became excited since in a long time, someone had finally wanted her cookies.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! Someone who wants my cookies! How much do you want!?" Yaya exclaimed before turning around to see her customer.

"Really Probe? Really?" Gokudera facepalmed at seeing Probe wearing heavy makeup, with a pair of spectacles and a green cloth worn in a similar style Yaya covers most of her head.

"Bwahaha! That looks hilarious!" Yamamoto commented before he and Haru continued laughing.

"Tsuna didn't even need his Hyper Intuition to see through that" Reborn commented.

"Hey I know you!" Yaya said angrily, recognizing the robot.

"Yea, we used to be neighbours" Probe said in an attempt to sound feminine.

"No way! You're Probe" Yaya said.

"Well at least she's not stupid enough to fall for that" Haru said.

"Please don't hurt me! I really want to eat your cookies!" Probe panicked. Seeing the desperate robot, Yaya sighed. Might as well.

"Here, take one" Yaya said before Probe proceeded to go and eat it.

"Wait a minute... Did a robot... A fucking robot... Eat a cookie?" Gokudera's mind was slowly processing what he saw.

"Looks about right" Yamamoto said.

"Hm... Tasty. Taste like sandpaper" Probe commented.

"WHAT!?" Yaya shouted angrily as she got into her fighting stance.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" pleaded Probe before Yaya punched him upwards and out of disguise.

"BUT I LOVED YOUR COOKIE!" was his last words.

"Hmph. How dare you insult me cookies!" Yaya said.

"I don't know. He actually liked it" Yamamoto commented.

"I still can't get past the fact that he ate a cookie" Gokudera said.

They then looked to the other camera showing Probe laying nearly unconscious, until a blue, 3D hologram projection of Adu Du appeared.

"Why didn't she fall for that!?" Adu Du demanded.

"Uh... Maybe I needed to use more eyeshadow" Probe replied.

"No, because you're purple" Yamamoto commented.

"I know Probe's a robot but... he acts like an actual living being so much, should it count as alien racism for you to say that?" Gokudera asked.

"No comment" Haru said.

"Well, despite being evil, he can still be entertaining" Kyoko said.

"Why must I do everything myself!?" the attention was brought to the camera on the ship as Adu Du input commands onto his spaceship to quickly bring it towards Yaya.

"Here he comes!" Reborn said as they all focus onto the camera that was focused onto Yaya.

"Oh no!" Yaya exclaimed as she noticed the spaceship coming to her at high speeds. In no time, she launched herself up into the air and started flying quickly away from the spaceship.

With Tsuna, BoBoiBoy and Gopal

"Ah! BoBoiBoy! Gopal!" Tsuna exclaimed as he noticed the flying pink object in the air passing by him high in the sky.

"Yaya!" BoBoiBoy shouted. However, the three watched Adu Du's spaceship flying pass them in the same direction just as quickly.

"Ah! Adu Du's already on the move!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Can't you fly?" Gopal asked.

"I can't use my Hyper Dying Will Mode now. My body's strained from an earlier fight with a monster Adu Du sent" Tsuna explained.

With Reborn and everyone else

"If only Tsuna-kun could help" Kyoko said sadly. She was getting more worried by the minute. Tsuna's new friends were in danger. Ying had already been captured and Yaya was next on the list. Tsuna meanwhile, had his body strained from the previous battle and could not help even if he wanted to.

Things were already getting gradually worse for the children in the other world and she hoped Tsuna would help them.

"Computer! Launch the missiles at her!" they heard Adu Du commanded before two missiles from inside the spaceship was launched.

"You'd think there would be more than that though" Yamamoto commented.

"Guess he didn't have enough money for missiles" Haru said.

"Oh no!" Yaya exclaimed when she noticed the missiles after her. She pushed herself faster before twisting in a circular pattern. The two missiles then followed and spun around each other.

Her twists began to get smaller and smaller, until she was spinning while keeping herself in the same forward direction. The missiles attempted a similar feat but to no avail, they collided with each other and exploded upon contact.

"Okay, how did she figured out to do that!?" Gokudera questioned aloud.

"Instinct, I guess" Yamamoto said.

"Yes!" Yaya cheered as she turned but then felt slight dizziness as she started swaying left and right and flew slower.

"Ha! She's becoming dizzy! Activate the tractor beam!" Adu Du in the other window shouted.

From the perspective of the camera that has been latching onto Yaya, the hatch of the bottom of the spaceship opened and a blue glowing light appeared.

Yaya who had noticed the tractor beam, immediately pushing herself further forward, the spaceship then attempted the same thing.

As the two flew, an unfortunate flock of birds were caught in the tractor beam as Adu Du's spaceship flew over them, pulling them into the spaceship.

"Woah. Couldn't he just fly over her and get this over with?" Gokudera commented.

"Well for Tsuna and everyone else there, it's a good thing he didn't figure it out yet, right?" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera sighed and focused back onto the screen.

"It seemed she also had the same thought" Reborn said when they all saw Yaya decided to go straight down, and Adu Du, being the dumb alien he was went down as well, the tractor beam facing sideways. At the sight Gokudera and Haru could only facepalm.

"That damned alien..." the two said simultaneously while Yamamoto, Kyoko and Giannini chuckled.

"It's interesting to say the least. Everything that has happened so far seems so lighthearted compared to what we all have been through" Giannini commented. Everyone else turned to him for a while but then decided to focus on how the chase went.

Back to Yaya and the spaceship, the chase still went on, until Yaya once again suddenly changed direction once again.

"What the!?" Adu Du in the other camera said but then he realized why Yaya changed direction. There was a building and the spaceship was heading right onto the top of it.

"Oh no! We're gonna crash!" Adu Du panicked.

"Hope he crashes and die" Gokudera said with an evil grin.

"Including all the possible civilians that were too lazy to get out of their houses too, dumbass?" Haru said irritatingly.

"Tch, damn" Gokudera said.

"Computer! Take over!" Adu Du continued his panicked screams.

"All right Mr. Boss" she said.

In the camera that was following Tsuna, it showed Tsuna, BoBoiBoy and Gopal, seeing the spaceship abruptly stop but then dropped down from its vertical position as if it was in a cartoon. The three stared wide eyed at it.

Gokudera could only say one thing.

"What. The. Fuck" and realized he wasn't the only who said that.

Meanwhile, with Tsuna

Tsuna covered his mouth in panic when he realized what he said. Though it did not stop BoBoiBoy and Gopal to stare at him at his choice of words.

"Uh... What did you say?" Gopal asked.

"What does that mean?" BoBoiBoy also asked.

"Um... Just forget what I said okay. Don't even say it and never mention anything about it to anyone else okay?" Tsuna said in a slightly nervous manner. BoBoiBoy and Gopal merely nodded though still wondering at the words.

Tsuna however, did not mind them and could only sigh in relief that they didn't know anything about the words he had used.

"Anyway we should catch up" Tsuna turned and ran.

Namimori

"Did Tsuna-san... Just..." Haru was still trying to comprehend the fact that Tsuna just cursed.

"Uh... Yes?" Yamamoto said.

Then, Haru broke down, crying in the corner of the room, everyone else sweat dropped.

"Huh... Good job, Computer!" Adu Du meanwhile praised.

"Thank you. It's nice to receive a compliment" the Computer, having her arms on the controller said. No one said anything for a while.

"What? You want a trophy? Continue the chase!" Adu Du commanded

"Should we be focusing onto the chase now?" Gokudera said awkwardly as the others (save Haru) turned their attention towards the chase between Yaya and Adu Du.

"Computer, launch the Mega Massive Monster Missile!" Adu Du commanded.

"The what?" the Computer asked.

"Just launch it!" Adu Du shouted. Outside, the top hatch opened and out came a missile that was massively larger than the other two, befitting its name.

"Holy shit!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Who knew he kept such a missile in there" Yamamoto commented. As if his words were an interdimensional trigger, the missile was then launched towards Yaya, quickly catching up to her.

Yaya who noticed the missile, tried to avoid it but the missile not only kept following her, it was also faster and closing in onto her. However, she smirked.

"What is she- whoa!" Gokudera was surprised seeing Yaya suddenly performing a backflip upwards over the missile before punching it so that goes downwards.

"But where's the missile going to?" Kyoko commented. As if responding to said question, the view provided by the live feed, shows the missile flying down to the street with a figure in green walking slowly.

"Oh no!" Kyoko and Haru (as well as Yaya in the other world) exclaimed the moment they realized the possible casualties that would happen.

"I know I'm supposed to be worried but why is there only a woman on the street!?" Gokudera questioned aloud while Yaya propelled herself past the missile with what she called "Super Sonic Boom".

"Holy crap she actually produced a sonic boom!" Gokudera commented, not even considering the current situation.

Yaya immediately landed right behind with a figure covered in green cloth and held her hands, attempting to keep the missiles in place.

"Wait a minute, that green cloth seemed familiar..." Yamamoto said.

"Now that you mention it..." Gokudera said.

"Ah! It's a trap!" Giannini exclaimed as he realized the truth of the situation.

"Hyah!" Yaya cried as she used her left fist to punch the missile up in the air before it exploded, without causing any collateral damage whatsoever. Believing that she was safe, Yaya sighed in relief and turned to the near victim of a missile attack.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Yaya asked.

"Why yes, I am" the figure turned, revealing Probe to be in the same disguise. Yaya widened her eyes in shock and frowned.

"You again!" she exclaimed.

"Hi" Probe greeted in a normal voice.

"Hiyah!" Yaya prepared to attack but then she couldn't move.

"Damn it! They got her!" Gokudera exclaimed as Yaya was seen caught in Adu Du's spaceship's tractor beam before being pulled up slowly along with Probe.

With Tsuna

"YAYA!" Tsuna and BoBoiBoy shouted as Yaya completely brought into the spaceship before it flew away from the area quickly.

"Ah! They got her too!" Tsuna panicked. Gopal too became panicked.

"If they have been captured, then that's mean I'm next!" Gopal realized.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" BoBoiBoy assured.

"That was quick. But what is it?" Tsuna asked. It was odd that BoBoiBoy would immediately come up with an idea like that.

"Let's go to Tok Aba. Then we'll discuss our plan! Now let's go" BoBoiBoy said before running off.

"Wait for me!" Gopal said as he followed. Tsuna did not say anything but followed anyway.

"Please don't tell me your 'plan' is to have Tok Aba come up with an actual one" Tsuna said as he ran side by side with BoBoiBoy. The statement made BoBoiBoy stopped suddenly, Gopal accidentally running into him.

"Hey! Why did you stop suddenly!?" Gopal exclaimed. The only response that came from BoBoiBoy was a nervous laugh. Tsuna frowned slightly because he knew that expression.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tsuna said.

"Yeah... That was the plan"

Tsuna facepalmed.

"Really?" Gopal said, unamused.

"Well, I think at this point it is a good idea to go to Tok Aba and discuss our next plan though, so let's go" Tsuna said as the three started running.

Namimori

"Put her in the jail cell now!" Gokudera and Yamamoto frowned when they saw Adu Du with Yaya's unconscious body being carried by robotic arms. In front of Adu Du was a large container with the sides having pink transparent walls. Next to it was another one, with the unconscious Ying inside.

The top part of the empty jail cell opened, allowing the robotic arm to drop Yaya into it.

"Now only one more remaining..." Adu Du said to himself before laughing hysterically.

"Um... Why hasn't he taken the Power Bands yet? Would that be a lot easier if something happens?" Yamamoto pointed causing everyone to turn to him.

"You do have a point..." Kyoko said.

"That blockhead... Pun entirely intended" Gokudera commented irritatingly.

Tsuna

"Tok Aba! We need help" Tsuna shouted as the three boys arrived at Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

"Ah you three what's the matter?" Tok Aba asked.

"Tok, it's..." BoBoiBoy tried to say after being tired of running.

"Calm down, now. Wait for a while to catch up your breath" Tok Aba said.

"Mr. Aba!" Gopal suddenly called out.

"What is it, Gopal?" Tok Aba said in the same tone. Tsuna only stared with his usual panicked expression.

"One Hazelnut Hot Chocolate please!" Gopal said. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

'The hell!?' he thought.

"Okay! Ochobot!" Tok Aba called. As Tsuna expected, Ochobot wore the blue apron and went preparing the drink for Gopal.

"Oh, so this is what you do" BoBoiBoy said.

"Yeah..." Ochobot said.

"You only knew this now?" Tsuna asked.

"Wait, you knew this already?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Well, it's not like it has been kept a secret anyway" Tsuna said though he was interrupted by Gopal enjoying his drink.

"What are you doing?" BoBoiBoy asked irritatingly.

"What? I'm thirsty" Gopal whined.

Namimori

"Quit whining!" Gokudera shouted at the screen.

Rintis Island

"Gopal! We're here because Yaya and Ying got kidnapped by Adu Du!" Tsuna reminded.

"What!? They got kidnapped!?" Tok Aba exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're here to discuss on what we are going to do. Chances are Gopal is next. What are we- Eh!?" before Tsuna could finish explain, Tok Aba was fast asleep.

'Ah, not you too!' Tsuna mentally panicked. He remembered some of those times Reborn and Colonello, another Arcobaleno like Reborn actually slept with their eyes opened, while Tsuna was talking to them.

Namimori

"I'm enjoying this" Reborn said.

"It's like Tok Aba's the very old version of you, haha!" Yamamoto said.

"Except he's not a hitman and is pretty much less violent" Gokudera added.

Rintis Island

"Tok Aba!" BoBoiBoy called out desperately. Tok Aba immediately opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hehe! Just kidding" Tok Aba said. Tsuna facepalmed. Tok Aba then gave a thoughtful look, trying to come up with a plan.

"Hmm... I know! Since Gopal is most likely next, we'll let Adu Du get him" Tok Aba said confidently.

"What!?" Gopal shouted as he tried to eat a strawberry that was on top of a piece of chocolate cake but the strawberry fell off from the fork he held.

"Hehe. Now listen closely" Tok Aba said getting the attention of the boys.

As the discussion progress, Tsuna was reminded of the times he went into his enemies' territories, like the time he went against Mukuro or when he went to seek out Irie Shoichi in the future world, back when he thought Shoichi was an enemy.

He could only hope that the plan Tok Aba had prepared would go well.

Namimori

"That old man..." Gokudera said not knowing what to say of Tok Aba.

"I'm liking this guy more. If he was more violent and younger, he could've been me" Reborn said. Yamamoto only chuckled.

"Of course" he said.

"Do you think this could go well?" Haru asked.

"Well knowing Juudaime, I'm sure they will make it" Giannini assured.

"Heck yeah" Gokudera cheered.

"Tsuna-kun, I hope you'll be safe" Kyoko said.

"Since Adu Du's striking at night, I suggest you all take a bath and be ready to sleep here for the night" Reborn advised.

"Might as well" Gokudera sighed before getting up from his seat and walked out of the room.

"All right, time to go!" Yamamoto said cheerfully before the girls left the room too.

The room felt silence, save for the conversations happening on screen.

"What now, Reborn?" Giannini asked.

"Well, I could call her in" Reborn smirked. Giannini paled.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I'm serious. Now I hope you could get her for me" Reborn said.

"Yes!" Giannini said nervously.

"This will be a disaster" he said.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later<span>

"Okay, hopefully we're early enough" Gokudera who was walking alongside Yamamoto as they approached the room they were in earlier.

"I'm pretty sure Adu Du will begin the plan pretty late" Yamamoto said.

"Whatever, we- Holy crap!" Gokudera exclaimed after entering the room. In front of him was a pink, long-haired woman wearing a pair of black goggles with orange lenses.

She wore a black, sleeveless shirt with her belly button visible as well as a pair of jeans. This was Bianchi, Gokudera's sister.

"Y-you!" Gokudera growled.

"Oh hi there!" Yamamoto said with a grin on his face.

"Hello, there. Glad to see you here" Bianchi said.

"What are you doing here!?" Gokudera said angrily.

"She's only here to observe Tsuna's progress in the other world. Calm down" Reborn said as he walked from behind Bianchi and stopped beside her.

"Tch!" Gokudera said, not satisfied. "Whatever, let's just watch okay?"

Rintis Island

That night, Adu Du's spaceship approached one of the houses near the streets, pausing for a moment before its bottom hatch opened and the tractor beam lit up through the open window on the top floor.

Gopal who was asleep, floated slowly out the window and into the spaceship. Once that was accomplished, the hatched closed and it flew away immediately.

In the spaceship

"Gopal! Wake up Gopal!" Gopal woke when he heard a loud voice calling him. After he woke up and sat straight, he noticed he was in a large white room with a black floor. On the top corner of the room was a loudspeaker.

"Wake up Gopal!" the voice called again.

"BoBoiBoy, Tsuna? Is that you? You guys sound like Adu Du" Gopal asked.

"Why you!? I AM Adu Du!" Adu Du shouted through the loudspeakers. Gopal's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed while remembering the discussion at the Tok Aba Kokotiam earlier today.

_Flashback_

_"Okay, Gopal. We'll go with Tok Aba's plan! You'll pretend to sleep and let yourself get kidnapped" BoBoiBoy said._

_"But how will you guys get in?" Gopal asked._

_"According to the plan, you should go open the door for us after you get in" Tsuna said._

_"Now remember. Pretend to sleep, okay?" BoBoiBoy reminded._

_"Somehow I doubt that" Tsuna muttered._

_"All right! You can count on me!" Gopal triumpantly said._

_End of flashback_

"Oh... Wait. Where's BoBoiBoy and Tsuna?" Gopal asked himself.

Namimori

"That idiot" Gokudera said.

"This seems amusing" Bianchi commented.

"I know right?" Yamamoto agreed. One of the cameras were showing the events occuring outside the spaceship that was flying in the air.

"Gopal! Open the door! Gopal!" BoBoiBoy, who was clinging for his life onto the door handle at the side of the flying spaceship shouted. Tsuna was in his Hyper Dying Will mode, flying in the air.

"Ugh" Gokudera facepalmed.

"Uh... Will he be all right?" Haru asked, blankly.

"I hope so" Kyoko said.

"I knew it would be like this" Tsuna said calmly, while still staring at BoBoiBoy clinging for his life.

With Tsuna

"Tsuna! Help!" BoBoiBoy shouted. Tsuna did not say anything and instead brought himself below BoBoiBoy by a meter.

"Let it go" Tsuna said.

"Are you crazy!? There's no way I'm going to do that!" BoBoiBoy panicked.

"That's why I'll catch you" Tsuna said. He was starting think what Reborn felt when Tsuna himself kept panicking like this. Then again, Reborn was a hitman and enjoyed making him miserable.

But it did not change the fact that Tsuna realized that in this world, he had became a tutor to a group of children, trying to fight against an alien crazed for cocoa and power. Though he was only being minor tutor, mostly to BoBoiBoy because he was naive and have yet to realize the responsibility of having to fight to protect the lives of others.

Then again, he considered having to tutor Gopal too since the other boy seemed selfish, cared more of his hunger than the importance of the current situation.

"You are crazy! Are you sure your powers aren't affecting your mind!?" BoBoiBoy shouted.

"Just let it go BoBoiBoy" Tsuna said, slightly irritated. Now he can understand why Reborn threatened him most of the times, because he started considering freezing BoBoiBoy.

'Great, I'm thinking like him' Tsuna thought.

Namimori

"Oh shut your whining will you!?" Gokudera complained.

"Oh relax. It's not like he can hear you" Yamamoto said.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera snapped.

"W-what do you want with me!?" they were interrupted by Gopal's voice asking Adu Du. They all turned to the screen.

"Oh nothing" Adu Du said. Another camera showed Adu Du in a small room talking to a microphone connected to the loudspeaker in a sarcastic manner. Aside from Probe and the Computer, there was also Yaya and Ying trapped within their cells.

"I'm assuming those two are Yaya and Ying in those cells?" Bianchi asked.

"Yes. Yaya's the one in pink while Ying's the yellow one" Haru explained.

"But I thought you said 'I will take his powers for my own! Muahahaha!'" Probe interrupted as he mimicked Adu Du.

"Silence you!" Adu Du shouted, Gopal hearing the noise from the other room.

"But... I don't know what my powers are" Gopal said from the other room. Adu Du could clearly see him from the small TV on his command panel.

"I know! I've waited for three episodes!" Adu Du said.

"Isn't it supposed to be chapters? After all, we ARE in a fanfiction" Probe said.

"Eeh! Silence you!" Adu Du scolded as he threw his mug that appeared out of nowhere at Probe.

"The hell are they talking about?" Gokudera said.

"I... Have no clue" Haru and Yamamoto said. Kyoko meanwhile was clueless, and Giannini started scratching his head.

Reborn however turned to another direction.

"Guess they didn't know" Reborn said as he winked at the reader.

Back with Tsuna

"Are you sure about this!?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Trust me. Do you want to save the others?" Tsuna asked. BoBoiBoy stayed silent for a few seconds but then nodded afterwards.

He closed his eyes.

He let it go.

BoBoiBoy could feel the wind rushing past him strongly once he let go of the door handle. He was expecting it to last for a while longer but then he felt something else and the wind no longer felt strong. He could also felt a different kind of fabric below him.

After gaining confidence, he opened his eyes, he widened his eyes at the sight of a completely different view of the town as he sat on top of Tsuna's back.

"Woah... Awesome" he muttered. He never thought he would get to see the night sky in a completely new way, from this angle. It felt breathtaking. He wished he was not actually having to go infiltrate Adu Du's spaceship. He wished he could actually fly on his own into the night sky, just staring at that same sky.

"Hey, Tsuna" BoBoiBoy said as he lowered his body and put his hands onto Tsuna's shoulders.

"Thanks..." BoBoiBoy said slowly. Tsuna did not say anything. They had to infiltrate Adu Du's spaceship to save Yaya, Ying and Gopal. Strangely enough, Tsuna noticed BoBoiBoy currently sounded like they were not.

BoBoiBoy brought himself forward slightly and saw Tsuna's face. It seemed different when he saw it with the beautiful night sky. There was something about Tsuna that felt different. Almost... Now that he remembered it...

"Tsuna? Are you sure you're not a girl?"

Tsuna still remained silent for a few more seconds. But then he spoke.

"You want me to drop you to your death?"

Namimori

"What's with BoBoiBoy and his assumptions of Tsuna being a girl?" Yamamoto asked with a grin.

"He can't talk like that to Tsuna-san!" Haru angrily said.

"I feel like blowing him up" Gokudera said. However, they were distracted by the events happening in the spaceship.

"Now, it's time to test you" Adu Du said as he pressed a button on his command panel. Gopal in the other room started to panic slightly. The ceiling opened slightly and something swung down from it at high speeds.

"Uah!" Gopal, who did not even bother looking at the swinging object closed his eyes in fear and held his left hand forward. What he didn't see was the object suddenly glowed brightly before the light faded out.

Gopal opened his eyes and saw pizza, which he did not know was actually a chainsaw earlier.

From inside their cells, Yaya and Ying were excited and managed to figure out what Gopal had done.

"Gopal can change objects into food!" Yaya concluded.

"That's..."

"So..."

"COOL!" Probe finished with the girls, only to receive a mug to the 'face'.

"Woah, wait what!? Changing objects into food?" Gokudera asked for confirmation.

"Sounds about right" Yamamoto said.

"He and that stupid cow must never meet" Gokudera said. Knowing Gopal, that poor boy would end up being Lambo's slave, forcing Gopal to change whatever it is that cow wants into candy.

"That kind of power does seem useful" Bianchi said with a smirk. Gokudera decided that Bianchi too should never have that kind of power.

Who knows the chaos and destruction that can happen if she had it.

Tsuna and BoBoiBoy

"Hiyah!" BoBoiBoy said as he dropped down from the door into the dark room. Tsuna then slowly landed onto the ground before reverting into his normal self.

"We finally got in" Tsuna said before sighing in relief.

"Oh, you're so dead Gopal!" BoBoiBoy muttered angrily.

"If you say anything about me being a girl, you're the one who is going to be dead!" Tsuna reminded.

"Woah, calm down there" BoBoiBoy said.

Namimori

"What was that all about?" Gopal wondered, but took a slice and ate it anyway.

"Hehe. I don't think he figured it out yet" Ying said from her cell.

"Computer! Explain now!" Adu Du commanded.

"Uh... It seems that Gopal has the ability to rearrange the molecular structure of-"

"Straight to the point!" Adu Du interrupted.

"Oh no you don't! I want to hear everything!" Gokudera shouted at the screen.

"He's doing us a favour by simplifying the explanation, so stop complaining!" Haru shouted back at him. Gokudera frowned at her but did not say anything.

"All right then, Pizza Boy! Let's see if you can change this!" Adu Du said as he pressed another button on his command panel. None of the ones watching the camera noticed BoBoiBoy and Tsuna finally being inside the spaceship.

"Huh? Change what?" Gopal wonderd as a small object suddenly fell in front of him. Gopal did not know what it was, only that it emmited a beeping noise.

"It'a bomb damnit!" Gokudera shouted at the screen, before Bianchi smacked his head.

"He can't hear you either, damnit" she said. Yamamoto chuckled at this.

Back to Gopal, he picked up the small object, only to see a digital clock display counting down. The fact that it's beeping and it's counting down made Gopal realized the important thing about the object.

"It's a bomb! It's a bomb!" Gopal panicked. But then suddenly, he noticed the beeping was no more. He looked down onto the bomb, only that it was no more a bomb in his hands.

It was a bar of chocolate.

"Is this... Is this my super powers? Awesome!" Gopal exclaimed happily before proceeding to eat the bar of chocolate.

"Hm... Tasty too" he continued.

"Now for the final test..." Adu Du announced to Gopal.

"Huh!?" Gopal started panicking. Adu Du then pressed various buttons on the panel and soon in the room Gopal was in, multiple weapons on the floor and walls emerged, ready to fire.

"Talk about overkill" Gokudera said.

"I know right?" Yamamoto agreed.

"Fire everything!" Adu Du commanded as all the weapons started firing but then in less than a second, a bright light filled the room and all the weapons, bullets and laser pellets were changed into candy.

"As if that wasn't overkill enough" Reborn commented with a smirk.

"Fascinating" Bianchi said.

"But I wonder why Gopal was given something so specific" Kyoko wondered.

"W-what just happened!?" Adu Du asked in shock.

"It seems that the more scared he is, the more powerful, he becomes" Computer said.

"Good! I can change anything I want into cocoa!" Adu Du said.

Meanwhile, Gopal continued eating all the candy forgetting that he was held hostage.

"Hey, imagine if Lambo and Gopal met" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"That poor guy if they did" Gokudera facepalmed.

"Master, now that we have all three of them, shall I contact BoBoiBoy and Tsuna?" the Computer asked.

"No, not yet! We must plan this properly. Ah, I know! We use these powers against them!" Adu Du replied as he went on a rant on how he will beat them both or at least BoBoiBoy. However, none of them noticed BoBoiBoy entering the room via air vent with Tsuna still inside.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said when he noticed.

"Thank goodness they're safe" Kyoko said in relief. Yaya and Ying seemed excited when they saw BoBoiBoy, but the boy signaled them to be quiet.

"... And when he falls back down, I'll turn him into chocolate!" Adu Du said triumphantly.

"How about Tsuna? He does seem to be a tougher opponent" Probe said.

"Well, he's not as annoying as BoBoiBoy" Adu Du as he leaned on his chair and remembered what Tsuna said during their previous encounter.

"Oh I'll show you what I can do" Adu Du muttered to himself.

"What was that, Mister Boss?" Probe asked.

"O-oh, nothing! It's nothing!" Adu Du denied as he focused back onto his current task.

"Now, to throw him with the others!" Adu Du said as he pushed a button, opening the door to the room Gopal was in.

He was not expecting Tsuna, BoBoiBoy, Yaya and Ying to be there.

"HIEEE! We're dead!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Uh... Hi" BoBoiBoy waved at the camera at the corner of the room.

"What the!?" Adu Du shouted as he turned to the cells, only to find them empty.

"Eee! Foolish minions! How can you let them escape!?" Adu Du scolded causing Probe and the Computer to start hesitating.

"And you didn't?" Gokudera said irritatingly.

"Go after them now!" Adu Du commanded angrily. Probe hovered to the door and used his mechanical arm to open it, only to be elctrocuted the moment he touched the handle.

"It was worth putting the Lightning Bolt at the handle on the other side. Haha!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"It's a trap... It's a trap" Probe said weakly as he hovered slowly to Adu Du.

"Awesome!" Adu Du heard BoBoiBoy said in his small screen as he saw the boy with his signature thumbs up.

With Tsuna and the others

"Gopal, are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"Am I okay? I feel GREAT! I finally know what my powers are!" Gopal said excitedly. Tsuna blinked in surprise.

'That's convenient' Tsuna thought. He started to wonder what Gopal was capable of.

"Oh, that's great but why didn't you open the door just now!" BoBoiBoy's tone changed from calm to angry mid-sentence.

"Oh I'm sorry, BoBoiBoy!" Gopal said as he pat BoBoiBoy's shoulder. But then Gopal frowned and repeatedly tapping BoBoiBoy's shoulder.

"Hey are you trying to turn BoBoiBoy into chocolate?" Ying asked.

"Wait, are you trying to kill him!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it didn't work on people" Gopal said disappointedly.

"Uh... That's a good thing actually. Even if it falls into the wrong hands, it can't actually directly kill anyone" Tsuna explained, then sighed in relief.

"Ah darn it! There goes my plan to turn you all into chocolate!" Adu Du's voice boomed throughout the room. Tsuna only laughed nervously in response.

Namimori

"Take that blockhead!" Gokudera commented

"Well, Lambo won't be turning random bystanders into food at least" Yamamoto said before chuckling. They all looked at the screen and saw Adu Du's disappointed face.

With Tsuna

"Woah, you can actually turn things into chocolate!?" BoBoiBoy asked excitedly.

"Not just any chocolate, all kinds of food!" Gopal said.

"Even cookies?"

"Even cookies!"

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to- HIEEE!" before Tsuna could finish his warning the spaceship suddenly shook. He could even hear Adu Du and Probe's voice panicking.

When the shaking stopped, Tsuna looked around and saw Yaya with a frown on her face, her fist on the wall of the spaceship.

"Please don't tell me you did that" Tsuna muttered quietly.

"Uh... Did I say cookies? I didn't say cookies" Gopal said nervously and soon BoBoiBoy joined in to convince Yaya they were not saying 'cookies'.

Namimori

"Now what is it with these 'cookies'?" Bianchi said with an interested face. Gokudera made a slightly panicked face at the sight.

"Yaya bakes cookies that makes whoever eats them faint. She however wasn't aware of it" Reborn explained. Bianchi smiled grew slightly wider.

"Well she does seem to have enough 'love' to make it like that. Now if only I could help her with it" Bianchi said, making Gokudera extremely nervous.

'Hope Yaya is sensible enough not take lessons from her!' he thought. Though hopefully they would not even meet.

"I might want to help too" Kyoko said cheerfully, not actually aware of what Bianchi really meant.

"I want to help!" Haru said as she raised her hand up.

Gokudera started praying silently, hoping Yaya would never meet Bianchi under any circumstances.

With Tsuna

Yaya still frowned when Gopal and BoBoiBoy finished telling her about the 'Tookies'.

'At this rate, forget Adu Du or Reborn. Yaya's the one who is going to kill us!' Tsuna thought, panicked. Hopefully it would not come down to it.

"Okay then" Yaya's mood suddenly changed to a happy one. The boys sighed in relief.

'We're safe!' BoBoiBoy thought. He was not exactly sure if he could survive the earlier ordeal. He decided that girls were really complicated.

"Okay, we need to get out of here now!" Tsuna said before attempting to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Adu Du's voice boomed.

"I will destroy you all with... The Mega Fan!" Adu Du announced. BoBoiBoy twitched at the name.

"Mega... Fan?"

"That doesn't sound dangerous at all" Ying commented with a grin on her face. Tsuna however, immediately went to his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Never let your guard down" Tsuna said, ready for Adu Du schemes.

"Muahaha! Tsuna is right!" Adu Du announced as the floor behind them opened up slightly, revealing a gigantic fan going up the floor.

Namimori

"Woah, he wasn't kidding with the name" Yamamoto commented.

Adu Du's Spaceship

"Woah.." Ying awed at the fan. The fan then started spinning slowly but then picked up speed. When the speed reached maximum, it started pulling wind towards it.

"Everybody run!" Ying shouted as she started running followed by BoBoiBoy and Gopal. Tsuna and Yaya flew away from the fan as well.

As Tsuna himself flew at constant speed he looked behind and noticed how the distance between him and the fan remained unchanged.

'The fan's trying to pull me in but... It seems familiar to... I see' he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, while Yaya and Ying managed to get themselves a good distance from the gigantic fan, BoBoiBoy and Gopal did not have much luck getting away from it.

"Yaya! Help!" BoBoiBoy shouted when he was pulled towards the fan. Yaya quickly grabbed onto BoBoiBoy's leg.

"Uah!" He exclaimed.

"Help! Aah!" Gopal too was being sucked towards the fan. He closed his eyes in fear of what to come.

It didn't come though.

"Huh?" he wondered and realized he was mid air and was right in front of the fan. He turned to his back and realized that BoBoiBoy Wind was holding on to his feet. Lightning held onto Wind and Earth held onto Lightning. Yaya held Earth's feet.

"Yaya! Ying! Get to the sides!" Tsuna shouted. The two girls nodded without question and moved close to the walls.

Tsuna decreased his speed and got closer to the fan but then stopped right in front of it.

"Tsuna what are you going to do!?" Yaya shouted since the noise produced by the fan was very loud.

As if in response, Tsuna released a large amount of hard flames, which then propelled almost immediately across the room. He managed to slow himself down right before he hit the wall behind him. He turned towards where the fan originally was, only to find it gone. There were pieces nearly everywhere near its original position. The other children, including BoBoiBoy and Gopal who were currently on the floor were awed at the sight.

"Hey! Did you know how much work I put into it!?" Adu Du's voice boomed.

"Well maybe if you weren't going to destroy us, we'd... Not destroy it?" BoBoiBoy replied with a grin.

Namimori

"Woah, how did he figure that out?" Yamamoto asked in awe.

"Tsuna, how did you figure that one out?" the others saw Yaya ask Tsuna a similar question.

"When we were outrunning the fan, I noticed how my speed caused myself to stay in place, as if the fan's pull was equal but opposite to it. I was reminded of the X-Burner and used that to my advantage" Tsuna explained, not caring if Adu Du heard the explanation or not. Yaya and Ying blinked their eyes at Tsuna's explanation.

"Force...?" Yaya muttered.

"Opposite reaction?" Ying also muttered.

Gokudera as well as the two girls on the spaceship widened their eyes at the realization.

"Why didn't I see that?" Gokudera muttered to himself.

"Hey what are they talking about?" Haru asked.

"It's one of the Newton Laws!" Gokudera ,Yaya and Ying, the latter two on the screen exclaimed excitedly.

Yamamoto could only chuckle in response.

Adu Du's Spaceship

"Agh! What are they talking about!? I'm confused!" Adu Du in his room shouted angrily.

Back with Tsuna...

"The what now?" BoBoiBoy and Gopal asked.

'The only person I know would know anything about all this is... Gokudera-kun. Yaya...' Tsuna thought as he stared at Yaya though she was too focused explaining the physics concept to BoBoiBoy and Gopal.

"Never mind about that. What's important now is that we get out of here as soon as possible" Tsuna said, deciding Yaya and Ying had wasted enough time recognizing the physics concept related.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet!" Adu Du's voice boomed. The floor shook suddenly and the children that one of walls started bringing itself towards the children.

"You're trying to squish us?" Tsuna asked.

"Yaya! Can you hold those doors back?" BoBoiBoy asked. Yaya went hesitant.

"I don't know if I can..." Yaya said with concern.

"Yaya, I'm sure you can. Focus on what you want most at this moment and you can do it" Tsuna assured.

"Tsuna's right. In fact, if you do, Gopal will eat all your cookies!" BoBoiBoy continued.

"Yeah! I will- wait, what!?" Gopal stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he dragged into. Before he could protest however, Yaya flew towards the moving wall, full of confidence.

"FOR MY COOKIES!" Yaya shouted as she attempted to push the moving wall.

Gopal could only glare at BoBoiBoy.

"Gopal! Do something!" Ying shouted. Gopal hesitated but then noticed the wall behind him which gave him an idea.

"All right then! Food Transformation!" Gopal shouted as he put his palms onto the wall. Tsuna was surprised to see the wall started to turn brown slowly. So that was what he meant by transforming objects into food.

"Oh no! It's too slow!" Gopal shouted.

"I know! You gotta scare him!" Yaya's loud voice suddenly came to him.

'Why scare him?' Tsuna thought. How was it that scaring him would cause the powers to work more effectively?

"Scare who?" Gopal asked only to be immediately jumpscared by Ying from his sides.

"Ah!" Gopal screamed to the point he slammed his hands onto the wall, which was quickly turned into a chocolate wall.

"Ch-chocolate?" Tsuna, despite being in his Hyper mode was awed by Gopal's powers. Though he wondered why Gopal had a very specific power to begin with.

Namimori

"There's seriously something up!" Gokudera shouted.

"Whoa man. What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why did the girls apparently have really generic powers while the boys and Juudaime gets specific powers?" asked Gokudera. The room fell silent.

Tsuna

'Now if only he could turn the other wall into... That's it!' Tsuna widened his eyes as he turned to the other wall Yaya was keeping in place.

"Guys! Do whatever you can with that wall. I'm going to help Yaya out!" Tsuna commanded. Before any of the children behind him could ask him anything, Tsuna had already flew over to Yaya.

"Tsuna what are you doing here?" Yaya asked, still struggling to keep the wall in place. Tsuna then put both of his palms on the wall.

"When I give my signal, get off the wall" Tsuna ordered. Yaya wondered what Tsuna planned but nodded anyway due to the fact that Tsuna obviously knows what he was up to, especially when he was being his 'calmer' version.

Tsuna then stayed silent for a few seconds the flames on his forehead then changed shape and going into all different directions at once.

"Tsuna, what's going on with those flames on your head?" Yaya asked. Tsuna did not say anything. He needed to focus.

"Yaya, now!" shouted Tsuna before Yaya let go of the wall. At the very instant, ice formed around his palms and it spreaded throughout the wall.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" shouted Tsuna.

Adu Du

"What the!? He's... Freezing the wall!? But I thought he controls fire!" Adu Du exclaimed in shock.

"Master, the flames that Tsuna uses are not normal flames. These flames have different properties depending on its user's will. The flames also reacts to a certain part of the user's mind though I was not able to discern which part causes it" the Computer explained.

"That doesn't explain how he was able to freeze those walls!" Adu Du complained.

"It is most likely related to his emotional state. From what I am reading, his emotional state is at his calmest. More than in his usual calm in his 'Hyper' mode. As if his emotional went below zero. Hence, the name, 'Zero Point Breakthrough'. Though I do not know what the First Edition in the name would mean" the Computer explained.

"Yeah! Like freezing!" Probe added. Adu Du gave a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, so if I heat the ice it should melt, right?" Adu Du asked.

"Despite Probe's simplification of my explanation, my data scan shows that the ice could only be melted by the same flames Tsuna uses. No matter how hot the fire we use, it would not melt the ice Tsuna created" the Computer explained.

Adu Du slightly panicked. If Tsuna decided to freeze their every equipment in the spaceship, everything will be unusable.

Namimori

"Looks like the Computer picked up the science behind the Zero Point Breakthrough" Reborn commented.

"I don't know if this is a good thing or not" Gokudera added.

"I doubt it will" Haru said.

Back with Tsuna

"Wow, Tsuna! How did you do that?" Yaya asked, apparently excited too.

"Now's not the time Yaya" Tsuna quickly replied.

"Hey! Help us out here!" the two heard BoBoiBoy calling for them. The two then flew over to the other three.

"How's that chocolate wall?" Tsuna asked.

"It's no use! The wall's too thick!" Ying said.

"Little Masters!" heard the children before they looked down. Tsuna, who had reverted back to normal and BoBoiBoy were surprised at what they saw.

Namimori

"Isn't that the Multi-Monster?" both Gokudera and Adu Du on screen questioned upon seeing two of the little green monsters showing up in front of the children.

"How did we not see them coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"What are those?" asked Bianchi.

"It was originally a big monster Adu Du sent onto Tsuna-san, which then not only split when defeated but also become smaller. Eventually they formed a whole army but way too small to take on Tsuna-san" Haru explained.

With Tsuna

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, still surprised at their appearance.

"Ugh... What are those?" Gopal, disgusted by them asked.

"That's the monster that attacked me and Tsuna earlier today" BoBoiBoy explained.

"We are here to help!" one of the Multi-Monsters said, before the two were joined by the rest of the army.

"Wait for me!" shouted one of the monsters running from underneath Gopal to join the group. Gopal, still disgusted moved out of the way.

"Look at him. Late again" one of the other monsters said with an irritated tone concerning the one that was late.

"How could you even tell each other apart to even know it was him who was late again in the first place?" Tsuna muttered silently to himself.

"My brothers! Munch!" shouted one of the Multi-Monsters as all the monsters jumped towards the chocolate wall and started eating up the wall.

In a matter of seconds, the monsters go deeper into the wall, until a big hole was made for the children to walk through.

"Awesome!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed.

With Adu Du

Adu Du stared with his jaw dropped as he watched the children walked through the hole made in the chocolate wall by the Multi-Monsters. He was not expecting the monsters to betray him like that.

"Master, they are heading towards the exit!" the Computer said.

With Tsuna

"This way!" the 'unofficial' leader of the Multi-Monsters shouted as everyone ran towards a room with a label on top of the entrance

The label was green with an image of a white figure with a square-shaped head walking through a door. Next to it were words, which despite the alien language, was recognizable enough to be read by humans in English as "Exit".

Namimori

"Isn't it convenient that their exit door label looks similar to ours?" Yamamoto commented.

"Computer, release the sleeping gas!" Adu Du on the screen then shouted.

With Tsuna

When they entered the small room they immediately noticed the part of the wall above the exit door opened, forming four small square holes. Soon strange gas was emited from the holes.

"Sleeping gas!" Ying immediately called out. Tsuna immediately went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"BoBoiBoy!" Tsuna shouted.

"All right! Vacuum Suction!" BoBoiBoy shouted before going to the front and inhaled deeply as the gas approached him.

The gas was almost immediately sucked into his mouth. His body size increased, making him more chubby-looking. He was also holding on to his breath as he walked over quickly to the nearby air vent.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that" commented Tsuna as he was BoBoiBoy opening the air vent. Immediately BoBoiBoy exhaled out all of the sleeping gas into theair vent.

"Ying, how did you figure out it was sleeping gas anyway?" asked Tsuna.

"Probe used that on me before I was taken here" Ying replied shortly though she seemed slightly angered at the memory.

Namimori

"Okay I'm calling bullshit! There's no way BoBoiBoy could figure out how to do that the past week! It's like as if me made it up on the fly!" Gokudera complained.

"Hey, at least Tsuna-san is safe!" Haru scolded. Gokudera glared at her but then sighed.

"Whatever. It's like as if the world itself is like a cartoon" Gokudera said.

"Well things did seem light-hearted compared to what we've been through" Yamamoto said with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like the gas is entering the room Adu Du is in" Kyoko pointed out as in the screen, Probe noticed the sleeping gas entering the room via air vent before panicking and rushing towards his master.

"Mister Boss! Cover your nose!" Probe shouted as he used his robotic arm to cover the center area of Adu Du's flat face, though Adu Du became irritated at the robot.

"Hey! I don't have a nose!" Adu Du reminded angrily while swatting away the robotic arm as if it was a fly.

"What!? Aw..." Probe sighed disappointedly as he fell over his top before falling asleep despite being a robot. Needlessly to say Adu Du was not happy when Probe got affected by sleeping gas of all things.

"Okay so I'm supposed to believe an organic being doesn't have a nose, which I can believe but A ROBOT that can sleep due to sleeping gas!?" Gokudera complained.

"Ding!" Yamamoto added happily.

With Tsuna

Tsuna noticed BoBoiBoy had already yawned by the time all the walls beside them suddenly had laser guns on it. Bad idea, especially now BoBoiBoy was already on the floor, sleeping.

"Damn it, BoBoiBoy" Tsuna muttered. Though Yaya had heard him.

"Tsuna, language! Where did you learn that one anyway?" Yaya scolded.

"Are you really going to ask me that when we are most likely to die?" Tsuna replied calmly, causing Yaya to laugh nervously when she realized their current predicament. Ying sighed disappointedly and turned to Gopal.

"Gopal, do something!" Ying said. Gopal smiled brightly.

"All right! Food transformation!" Gopal shouted as he slammed his hands onto the floor. As earlier, the transformation was slow.

"Aw man not again!" Gopal whined.

"Gopal look up!" Ying called. Gopal looked up, only to encounter a tiny Multi-Monster.

"Uahh! Ying! Get it away from me!" Gopal freaked out as he started running away from Ying, only for her to catch up with him. BoBoiBoy himself even woke up due to the commotion.

'Children' Tsuna thought to himself before realizing the irony that he too was currently a child. At least physically. He was still actually a teenager anyway.

He started wondering how parents could handle this kind of chaos.

Just as he finished his thoughts, Gopal tripped over and fell...

The entire room immediately turned into fast food.

Namimori

"Holy hell..." Gokudera muttered as they all saw not only the room Tsuna was in that was turned into food. In fact, it was the whole floor getting transformed into food, including Adu Du's room.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that at all" Yamamoto said.

"Hmm... This is getting interesting" Bianchi muttered to herself.

Before anyone knew it (maybe except Reborn), the spaceship began descending at high speeds.

"Wah! We're gonna crash!" Adu Du panicked.

"Oh damn!" Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

Multiple screams filled the entired room.

With Tsuna

"Yaya! You think you can do something with that door?" Tsuna asked, his voice loud. As if he was the leader himself commanding his teammates to do something.

Yaya nodded without hesitation and immediately punched the door. They can already see from inside that the spaceship was on its way down and was going to crash.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this" Tsuna commented calmly.

"That was a bit too much Gopal" BoBoiBoy said.

"Blame Ying!" Gopal hesitantly defended himself.

"You were too slow!" Ying argued.

"Jump!" the Multi-Monster leader jumped down together with the rest of the monster group. Ying held onto Yaya before they too, jumped out.

"Okay you two, get out first. I'll go later" Tsuna ordered BoBoiBoy and Gopal. Gopal already panicked.

"Can't you help us down there? Or Yaya!?" Gopal complained. He didn't notice BoBoiBoy looking out the door and down. He also didn't see BoBoiBoy smirked.

"It will be too late!" BoBoiBoy switched back to his serious face.

"Oh no!" Gopal closed his eyes in panic only to be pushed off the door by BoBoiBoy.

"You're insane" Tsuna said, still being calm. BoBoiBoy smirked.

"Relax" he said before jumping off the door. Tsuna walked over to the door and looked down.

The spaceship was floating inches off the ground, though Gopal was on the ground flailing as if he was falling to his death. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy, Ying and Yaya as well as the Multi-Monsters stood by him, annoyed. Relieved, Tsuna reverted back to normal before jumping off the spaceship.

"Gopal, it's not that high" Tsuna assured before laughing nervously. It was only then Gopal noticed he was already on the ground and alive.

"Oh, I'm alive!" Gopal said to himself excitedly before standing up.

"I was just teasing you just now! Sorry" BoBoiBoy said. Gopal frowned at him.

"Some friend you are!" Gopal said.

"Okay everyone! We need to get out of here quick!" Yaya said before everyone started running away from the spaceship.

Namimori

"Tsuna-kun's safe!" Kyoko cheered.

"Yay! Tsuna-san!" Haru joined in.

The others though were still focusing on Adu Du's activity. At the moment, Adu Du was only recovering from the fall they experienced. Probe was on the chair with seatbelts on. The room he was in was mostly covered with all different kinds of food.

"Go after them, Computer!" Adu Du ordered after finally catching up with his breathing.

"Unfortunately, we are in no condtion to do so, as you can see" the Computer, surprisingly still in good condition despite the spaceship's conditon, said. Adu Du became even angrier.

"Wait till I get my hands on you children! Especially BoBoiBoy and Tsuna! I'll get you next time! Next time I say!" Adu Du shouted loudly before a slice of pizza fell onto his face.

Yamamoto had already laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Take that! That's what you get for messing with Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

"Thank goodness Juudaime was all right" Giannini commented.

With Tsuna

"Finally!" Tsuna exclaimed with relief as the group walked down the street at midnight. He knew Adu Du would just plan his next scheme but at this point, it was better to celebrate.

"Heh! If it wasn't for me, you guys would've been toast!" Gopal proclaimed.

"Actually, it was these guys that have saved the day" BoBoiBoy corrected as he held up two of the Multi-Monsters. The rest of the group had already returned to the toxic waste where BoBoiBoy and Tsuna met them to start their own civilization. At least that was what Tsuna was told.

"Thank you little monsters" Yaya said.

"Oh it's nothing. We're just doing what we can. We'll be watching from the shadows" one of the monsters replied, which scared Gopal for a bit. The two monsters then jumped down BoBoiBoy's hand and ran away.

"You will forever be in our debt!" the monster said as the two went into the darkness, never to be seen again.

"Well, at least it's over for now" Tsuna said.

"Hey, Yaya. Didn't Gopal wanted to have all your cookies?" BoBoiBoy asked before deciding to smile in a sinister way towards Gopal.

"Oh, but I left them at home so it's okay" came a reply that made Gopal felt relieved.

"Wait!" Ying said before suddenly dashing off in a streak of yellow and blue. In a matter of seconds, she had returned, with a basket of Yaya's cookies.

"Wah!" Gopal immediately panicked at the sight.

"It's delicious" Yaya assured. It did not convince Gopal though.

"Yeah, Gopal. Go ahead and try it" BoBoiBoy teased. Tsuna wondered why was it that they were afraid of the cookies to begin with. The last time he tried he was all right.

"Hey, can I try it with BoBoiBoy?" Gopal asked Yaya with a smirk on his face.

"Even better!" Yaya replied happily. Gopal immediately took a few pieces of cookies and forced into BoBoiBoy's mouth, BoBoiBoy collapsing onto the ground afterwards.

"Awesome…" BoBoiBoy muttered before fainting.

Tsuna stared wide eyed. No wonder they were scared of the cookies in the first place. They would faint.

Though why was he all right and others faint?

Before he could think of anything else, he saw Gopal fainting onto the ground, having to eat Yaya's cookies anyway.

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked upon seeing it.

"Hey Ying, it's your turn now" Tsuna turned to see Yaya convincing Ying to eat the cookie. He could already see Ying hesitating and sweating with fear.

"Uh… uh… Super Duper Run!" she shouted before running away at high speeds, turning into her streak of yellow and blue.

"Super Sonic Boom!" Yaya happily shouted before flying towards Ying, also at high speeds. By the time Yaya left. Tsuna could no longer see the two girls and laughed nervously before looking at the two unconscious boys.

"How am I going to bring them home?" he wondered to himself.

"BU YAO!" a loud shout was heard from the distance that actually reminded Tsuna of I-pin, though the voice actually belonged to Ying.

'Ying must've gotten the cookie' Tsuna sweat dropped.

Namimori

"Hm… quite interesting after all" Bianchi commented. Gokudera gulped nervously, already figuring out what she thought.

"Well, it ended well. I doubt Adu Du would attack anytime soon. It's best to rest for now. I'll be watching over for tonight" Reborn instructed before the rest went out of the room, preparing to sleep. Reborn looked up at the screen silently at Tsuna.

"You did well, Tsuna"

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera would be great at CinemaSins. That's all I have to say. I think the ending parts of this chapter was kind of rushed compared to earlier parts of the chapter, though...<strong>

**Point is I'm done with this chapter. Man, it was a pain to write!**

**Fave, follow and review?**


End file.
